Christmas Tree
by NotASerialKiller
Summary: Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, How your lights shine in serenity. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, Peril approaches swiftly. Your Pinetree's needles have fallen out. Your Shooting Star's been taken down. Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, There are more eyes than you can see.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the setting on this fic, or anything related to Gravity Falls in general.

Author's Note: Hello! I'm new here, and this is my first published fic, i guess. I'd really like it if you'd tell me what you think of it and what I did wrong if any. I hope you like it!

xxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Holiday Surprise

6:59:58

6:59:59

7:00:00

"Dippeeerr!"

The boy jolted awake, forgot how to breathe, choked on his tongue and yelped.

"Mabel!"

His twin sister only screamed louder. "Tonight! Is! Christmas! Eve! Tonight's the party!"

Mabel said, jumping on Dipper's bed at every exclamation point. He sat up all jittery.

Was it from shock or excitement?

"Yuletide," Dipper thought. It was a big word he used to sound smarter, but the meaning was still the same. "It's finally here!"

The twins raced down to the kitchen. Dipper saw that Mabel had already started baking piles of cookies, and she'd already bought approximately a tank of milk.

"Just how many Santa's do we expect?" Dipper teased.

"Oh there are going to be LOT, brobro. I'm inviting all of our friends!" Mabel jumped for at least the twentieth time that day. Dipper stretched his arms. "That's about half the naughty list- oww- OWW- I think I broke a-"

Mabel had playfully pushed him. It wasn't _that _playful to Dipper. Let's say Dipper's body wasn't ready.

After that short episode of waking up, Dipper had the words 'Don't let Mabel be your human alarm clock' carved in his mind.

He paused for a while to look at himself and his sister. They both had long, brown, poofy hair. ( for Mabel, long hair was okay, but for Dipper, their parents must be sexist or something. It wasn't even half as long as Mabel's and they wanted it cut! Not that Dipper would've allowed it to grow that long.) They had warm, brown eyes, and the two were the same height now- That was as far as Dipper's puberty had allowed, sadly.

15. That's how old they were. 15 years...

Dipper got himself plain cereal for breakfast with some of the milk Mabel bought. He also grabbed some cookies when she wasn't looking.

Hot and chewy chocolate chips. Nice.

"So what's the plan?" he asked his sister.

Mabel spun around making a trail of glitter snow from her sweater. "Tada~!" she cried. She held a out a plastic bag covered entirely with stickers. Inside were overly decorated Christmas cards.

She shoved them into Dipper's arms.

"You're supposed to deliver _these_ to our friends! The names are at the back. While _I _phone Grunkle Stan and the others."

Dipper coughed. "Wait, _Stan? _Stan's coming?"

Mabel's smile widened. Her teeth glowed brighter now her braces were off. "Yes," she answered. "And Soos, and Wendy, and-Heck the entire Gravity Falls! All our friends! Santa Claus is coming to town, baby!"

Dipper couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. He finished his milk in one huge gulp and stood up. "Let's do this. Finish up before mom and dad get home, to surprise them." he declared.

"Bet ya I'm faster."

"You sure about that?"

"Aww, is Little Dipper scared-?"

"You're on!"

Mabel spun around in celebration, making a cone shaped glitter barrier twist with her. It made her look like a Christmas tree. _"Well that can't be, 'cause I'm the Pinetree,"_ he mused silently.

Because of the law of late reaction, it took three seconds for him to get freaked out by what crossed his thoughts. The image of a yellow triangle appeared in his mind, and left as quick as it came. _'No,'_ Dipper thought firmly. There's no way the supernatural was gate crashing their party.

Not in a million years.

Besides, they haven't seen that demon in two years, give or take. All was well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper rapidly biked around the city. It was a wonder how his hat didn't just fly off of him. "You've served me well, hat," Dipper said to it. It was sort of true. He couldn't remember it ever getting lost or too small for him.

He raced through the streets, attacking mailboxes with invitations. Mabel made one for nearly ALL the people they knew. All her classmates, friends, Dipper's 'I- guess- you- can- call- them- friends' acquaintances. He wondered if there was enough cookies.

Dipper caught sight of a girl he knew and had no doubt she had a card too. What was her name again? Something that started with a P- no, a D...

"HEY, YOU!"

The girl stopped walking, and looked around.

"YEAH! YOU!" Dipper called out.

He parked his bike right beside her and reached into the bag. "Umm, what's your name again?"

"Do I know you?" she asked, arms crossed.

"Mabel," Dipper said mechanically. "Mabel's brother. Name?"

The girl's face lit up in recognition. "Oh, Mabel? You must be Dipper! I'm Dianna."

_Painfully common name_, Dipper thought. "Ah, here!" He handed out her invitation. "Mabel and I are having a party. You're invited," he joyfully informed.

Dianna beamed. "Thanks!" She looked like she was gonna say more, but Dipper still had a race with his sister. "Merry Christmas!" he said, taking off. She waved at him.

_Should've asked her to help, _sighed Dipper a few minutes later. Oh well. He rode away. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some time, Dipper was headed home. There was only one card left, and he could pass the house on the way. The card said...

"Vincent." Dipper scowled. Mabel's boyfriend.

It wasn't that he was over protective with his sister, he was just... uncomfortable. Vincent acted like a major cocky douche. Vincent was Robbie( before Mabel fixed him) incarnated. And Mabel was all over him!

Well, sure, he was hot, and tall, and brunette, and varsity, but, NO.

He reached his house, and quickly placed the invitation in the box before- No. Too late.

"Hey, Dippin' sauce. What's that?"

Vincent leaned on the doorframe trying to look cool. He _did_ look cool. Sick.

"It's from Mabel. Just read it man, I'm on a tight schedule-"

"For what? Ghost hunting?" he cackled. Vincent walked to the mailbox and snatched the letter. He smiled. "Aww, Belle's having a party!"

That was one more thing. Calling Mabel 'Belle'? Again, sick.

"Well, ima go now," Dipper tried, but Vincent caught him.

"Just one more thing, Dipdip. Do you still share a room with your sister? 'Cause if you do, you may want to move out. Just for the night. Might get really noisy."

He smirked to himself, and Dipper had enough. "She's only fifteen, and you canNOT do that to her. I won't allow it!" he growled. Vincent only laughed.

"You can go now. Tight schedule, right?" he jokingly patted Dipper on the back. Dipper watched him walk into his house like a hungry wolf. Somehow, he was going to get the two to break up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mabel, I'm back!" Dipper shouted. He entered the house and saw his sister wrapping presents on by the table.

"Oh hey, Dipper! I was just wrapping the presents. You know, after i finished phoning every one hours ago."

"What?" Dipper exclaimed. Mabel got up and did her own victory dance. She pointed both index fingers at Dipper. "HA! I won! In yo' face!"

"That's not right! You must've had a headstart or less people! Or help!"

"Augh, what? Is someone a SORE LOSER?!" She started punching her brother's shoulder again. "Hey, cut it out. Mabel!"

She started tickling him. "Aha- no- stop- seriously, that's enough," Dipper laughed. They rolled over, then sat on the floor. "Okay, okay. Help me wrap these gifts, genius," she giggled.

It took long wrapping all those gifts for all those people. They had baked mac for lunch, and before they knew it, it was time. Mabel was the alarm again.

She made a sudden, ear piercing squeal. "EEEEK! It's party time! Grunkle Stan said he and the others were arriving about NOW!"

Dipper held his head between his knees. "wha..." he groaned, rubbing his ears. The doorbell rang. Mabel jumped to her feet, toppling her brother over. "THEY'RE HERE!"

Dipper joined Mabel waiting at the door. "I can hear his footsteps!" she whispered excitedly. Dipper grinned. "He's at the stairs."

"Guess who's not dead yet!" they heard the old man joke.

The door clicked, but Dipper's sight clouded before he could see his Grunkle. All turned dark.

They fell.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon Gravity Falls or any individual thing in it.

Author's Note: Hello! I'm new here, and this is my first published fic, I guess. I'd like it if you'd tell me what you think of it, or what I did wrong... Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dearly Departed

When Stan and the others entered through the unlocked door, they expected a warm welcoming. Stan was actually preparing for a tackle hug from the twins, especially Mabel. They had hoped for a pleasant surprise at the very least, not... this.

Once Stan had opened the door, they saw the warm, colorful Christmas lights, numerous gifts under the tree, cookies on the table, and

The twin's bodies sprawled out on the floor.

"Not them, apparently, right?" Soos joked, thinking they were asleep. Stan walked over to their side. "Yeesh, how long were you two waiting for us?" Stan asked, kicking Dipper's arms.

Wendy knelt down beside Mabel. She patted Mabel's cheek. "Hey-" she winced and quickly drew her hand back. Her voice was filled with panic. "Mr. Pines, she's colder than ice!"

Stan turned Dipper over, so he'd be lying on his back, and grabbed his wrist. Wendy was right. They weren't freezing. They were as cold as death.

Soos gulped. "Uh, you dudes aren't gonna blame me, right? I swear they were dead before I made that joke."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pacifica, dear, are you sure you want to go to this low class Christmas Party? We could always celebrate in a... less cheap abode."

"For the last time, mother, I'm going to Mabel's house. If you want to spend your money somewhere else, fine by me. I didn't want you there anyway."

The older woman raised an eyebrow at her daughter. Finally, she sighed. "Fine by me."

_Well, now that's done, _thought Pacifica. She leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes.

She couldn't understand why she was so fond of Mabel. Their friendship had bloomed over the summers. She had other, richer friends. Some of them really _were_ friends, not just some squeamish attention whores who wanted her money. Yet here she was, headed for a simple house. Not to another country, a tourist spot, or a millionaire Yule ball.

She was headed for Mabel and Dipper's party.

And it was absolutely her choice. She was sixteen, and she was putting her foot down. If Mabel had taught her anything, it would be being true to whatever she wanted, no matter how wierd people thought it was.

Pacifica tucked her blond hair behind her ear then put on her earphones. It was still a long way to the Pines residence. Maybe she could doze off for a few minutes.

And she did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Run run run run run run run run run**_

_**He'll catch you!**_

_Pacifica ran through the monochrome woods, daring not to look back._

_**Run run run run run run run run run**_

_'He'll catch me!' she thought. She hadn't the slightest idea who._

_**Fasterfasterfasterfaster**_

_Fire. Blue, blazing hot fire erupted from in front of her. _

_She stumbled backwards, almost colliding with the flame. It formed a circle around her, blocking any safe way out. Her body ached from running, and her head ached from fear._

**_This isn't a nightmare_**_._

_**Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrun**_

_**You're trapped. He's here. There's no exit.**_

_**RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN**_

_"I can't!" Pacifica sobbed._

_Above her, the sky split into one giant eye. The flames rose and engulfed the land._

**black. black. black. yellow?**

_"What is going on here?" she demanded in a voice higher than her normal._

_The world burned, leaving a void of darkness. The eye glowed yellow. It made a sudden flash that forced Pacifica to shut her eyes. _

_When she opened them, she was in a humble, deserted street._

_Everything was coloured black and white except for her, and a yellow eye of providence dressed like Abraham Lincoln._

_ Pacifica remembered hearing a quote that went something like "Happiness is seen through the eyes, not the smile". It was overly accurate for the yellow thing. It couldn't smile, for it had no mouth, but it had an aura of extreme joy and insanity. It talked to her in a car retail salesman voice._

_"Admit it. I had a flawless entrance."_

Pacifica made a face of mild disgust. "What are you?" she asked impolitely. The triangle bowed, holding its hat down so that the top faced Pacifica. Out of the blue, the hat made a deafening 'BANG!' that shook the earth. "Whoa," the triangle chuckled.

Sparks shot from the opening of the hat and zoomed to the skies behind it. They made more explosion sounds, then spelled the name 'BILL' in flashy blue letters.

"I'm a Dream Demon! So stubbornly badass, I even disobey Lucifer!"

The sparks from the top hat flew towards Pacifica like darts. She ducked with a short shriek. The Demon cackled. "Don't tell Lucifer, though. I'm sure you'll meet him after death."

The teen gasped . This guy was gonna murder her, she thought. He was insane!

"What do you want?" she shouted, half in anger, half in terror.

"Relax, kid! I want a bargain," Bill said while circling her once. Pacifica blinked. "_Excuse me?" _

Bill reclined into the air. "A demon gets bored. Wanna strike a deal? I can give you _anything_ you want." "For a price," Pacifica added darkly. She was new to all this Demon biz, but she wasn't stupid!

"Calm your tralala's Pacifica. The price is that I give you what you want."

She jumped when she heard her name from him. Its rather she was being stalked, or this being was all knowing. Either way, it was still impressive. More impressive than a human anyway. Maybe it _could _get her anything she wanted for free. Though she wasn't going to rush into an agreement, this was still too big an offer to turn down.

"I'll consider it then, _Bill." _she confirmed slowly. The Demon laughed when she said his name. He easily floated through the air to 'sit' beside her. "You know, I have a last name too, if you're more comfortable using it," He pointed out.

"What is it?" Pacifica asked unamused.

"The same last name of Pinetree- well, I guess you know him as Dipper."

Her eyes widened. The Demon knew Dipper. And if it knew Dipper, it knew Mabel as well.

She bottled in her violent reactions. "So you're Bill Pines?" she asked.

"No." He looked like he was grinning. "Bill Cipher."

Pacifica tossed him a look of confusion. "Anyway," Bill went on, "Let's make the deal."

"Cipher, right? Sorry, but i'll take up your offer another time," she declined.

"Haha, seriously? It's now or never, kid! Let me repeat it: _anything you want._ If I know one thing about a Northwest, it's that they _always _know what they desire."

Pacifica was tempted. An all powerful demon in the service of the Northwest's did seem to appeal to her. And he was right. She _did_ know what she wanted, right from the start, but...

**It's a trap, **Mabel's voice said in her mind. **There's always a trick!**

_I know_, Pacifica thought back, but she just couldn't seem to spot it. Her thoughts then lingered to the other twin, Dipper. She would never admit he was smarter than her, but she usually thought of him at times like these. What would Dipper do? Could he guess the trick? No. It didn't matter if he could see the trick or not. He would flat out refuse to a demon. So would Mabel. Pacifica sighed. Then she had to do the same.

"No, I will not make a deal with you, demon. I don't care what kind of filth you have to offer. My family is far richer than Abraham Lincoln, and far more powerful than the likes of you. I am not falling for you tricks, Cipher, in case you thought I was stupid."

She looked him straight in the eye defiantly. For a moment, she thought he would snap. Maybe drop his benign and fun demeanor to destroy her. Well, she was wrong.

"Hahaha! I'm glad the Pines twins got to you! Otherwise, this would've been completely boring."

She crossed her arms. "What do you mean?" Bill waved his arm around them.

"Do you know where we are, Paci?" he asked in a singsong voice. Pacifica looked around then froze. They were in a black and white, petrified version of the street where the Pines twins lived. This couldn't mean anything even remotely better than being dream-abducted by a demon.

"No?" Bill mockingly said. "How's about I give you a hint? Walk straight up this street."

For some reason, Pacifica didn't hesitate. She went forwards, stopping when she was right infront of the doorstep. Bill squinted mischievously, his eye was a perfect half moon shape.

"Don't be shy, come right in!" he coaxed her. She didn't need to be told twice. Pacifica ran straight in, calling their names. "Mabel! Dipper! It's me! Pacifica! Where are you?"

She searched the whole house for them, not even stopping to wonder why she cared so much about the twins. Everything seemed to be in perfect condition, but where on earth could they be?

She collapsed onto her knees beside the Christmas Tree. Her silence was interrupted by a voice. One insane, infuriating voice.

Bill Cipher.

_"Oh Christmas tree..."_

_**What did he do to them? What did he do?**_

_"Oh Christmas tree..."_

_**WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS?!**_

Bill stopped singing and slowly turned to her, like he could read her mind. If he had a mouth, she was certain he'd be giving her a shit-eating grin. His voice was dripping with malice when he said,

"Do you really want to know?"

Everything around her faded into an inky black. Then pure, blinding white.

Pacifica stood in a hospital emergency room. The door was open, and she could hear the muffled voice of someone on a phone. "Stanford Pines?" she whispered to herself.

Her attention was brought back to the room. There were doctors fussing over two beds, or rather, the patients on them. A tear rolled down her face when got to see Mabel's lifeless body.

"My offer of a deal would look really fresh right now."

Pacifica turned to face the triangle. "What did you do?" she asked threateningly.

"Is that a no, then?"

Pacifica winced. Before she could retort, she heard a doctor behind her scream commands. It looked like they were doing their best to revive the twins, but they hadn't a single idea how.

The demon looked amused, and she hated every second of it. She was defeated.

"Fine! Please, bring her back! I want Mabel back!" she begged, thinking of all the summers they had together. Mabel was her best friend.

"Haha, well to straighten things up, in exchange for having souls back in those bodies, let me ask for a tiny favour in return," Bill declared. "Do not tell Mabel of our meeting."

The demon held out a flaming hand to Pacifica. She begrudgingly took it.

"Deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica woke up in her car like before, but it was parked right in front of the city hospital.

"Mother?" she called out. Who had called the change of destination?

No one answered. Everyone in the car was asleep. Pacifica could hear her parents' quiet snores. She soundlessly opened her door and crept out the car.

She looked down to see her shadow replaced by the silhoette of a certain demon. It lingered for a while, then changed back to her normal shadow. Her caution morphed into anger; she broke into a sprint. She entered the hospital and somehow found the twins' room. Sneaking past their uncle, she went in. As soon as she was at Mabel's bedside, the girl started breathing rapidly, like she had awoken from a nightmare.

"Mabel!" Pacifica cried. She had never felt more relieved.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Just in case I forgot to mention it, there are pairings...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trapped in her Mistake

Mabel woke up with a start. Her lungs burned like hell; she couldn't stop inhaling.

"Mabel!"

She was greeted by a tight embrace. "Pacifica?" she mumbled in recognition. Mabel hugged her friend back stiffly.

"Why are we... here..." she asked, her breath steadying. Pacifica only hugged tighter, as if it were the answer to the question.

Mabel melted into the hug.

The doctors weren't in the room. They had likely confirmed Mabel and Dipper dead.

A barrage of questions disturbed Mabel. Some didn't even form full sentences.

Hospital? Pacifica here? Black- Where was I? How...

"Hey girl, breathe," Pacifica interrupted while grabbing her shoulders. "Thanks...I- I needed that," Mabel said. "I was in the house, and it was Christmas, then Stan came... Then it was all black and...

"Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed. At that moment, Pacifica's joy faltered. Mabel continued.

"I could hear him, and he could hear me, but I couldn't see him! We were in some creepy wrecked up world. I remember he said some name... the world's name... what was it?"

Pacifica wasn't listening to her anymore. She was lost in her own worries. _Dipper... did I mention him as part of the deal? I asked for Mabel back, sure... oh shit. I messed up. But that stupid demon did say he would put 'souls back in those bodies'._

Her thoughts were cut short by Mabel looking to her left. To where Dipper's unmoving body lay.

"Dipper!" she gasped. She shook his body gently at first, then more vehemently when he didn't respond. Pacifica stood up, but before she lost it, Dipper croaked.

"I'm okay, Mabel. No need for that. Seriously."

Mabel delightedly punched her brother. "You're okay!" she squealed.

"Oww..." Dipper turned to Pacifica. "Oh hey," he managed.

Pacifica released a sigh she didn't know she held in. Everything was right after all.

"_Except you never asked for __**Dipper **__back._

_And I never said it was __**his **__soul."_

Bill Cipher laughed at people's stupidity from far away where none could hear him but himself.

Well, he did what he meant to do. Now it was about time he paid someone a visit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was black. Completely, pitch black. Where was Mabel?

Dipper found himself blind. The only feeling was numb, and the only sound was himself.

But before that, he had heard Mabel's voice. His twin told him she was in the same situation. In nothingness for what seemed like an eternity.

However, no one can stay frightened for an eternity, so the twins started having small talk and playing games.

"I spy something... black!"

"Um... everything?"

"Right again, brobro!"

"This would be more fun if we could see anything, Mabel."

"But we can't, so deal with it," she giggled.

"Fine, I _don't_ spy something... glittery..."

"It's me! It's me! It's me!"

"Gosh, what gave it away?"

"You forgot adorable and irresistible!"

"Are we talking about the same person?" teased Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper?"

"Yeah Mabel?"

"I- I spy something white."

"Yeah, really," he scoffed.

And he didn't hear from her after that. "Mabel?" he called out.

No answer.

_She can't leave me here! _Dipper panicked. He still sensed her around a little. He decided it was a twin thing. _I'll be trapped here alone if she wakes up._

**_If she wakes up._**

"Mabel! I've got it! This isn't just some dark paranormal void-It's the Mindscape! Mabel!"

But whose?

She had to hear him. Dipper thought she did, but she didn't reply. A pang of loss hit Dipper. Mabel wasn't there anymore. He couldn't sense her any longer.

He groaned in defeat. "What the heck did I just get into?" he complained. "There was only a Christmas Party! How'd it turn into this? What happened anyway? Invitations, Gift wrapping, Grunkle Stan was going to arrive! Everyone we know in Gravity Falls were-"

**_Not everyone in Gravity Falls is your friend._**

Dipper was forced to pause. Did he just think that?

_Great. Now I'm talking to myself, _he thought grimly. Albeit he wasn't convinced by his own excuse. Worry and dread crept upon him.

Who else had he unwillingly invited?

Before he could think about it, his head started to hurt miserably. "Aah!"

Then the void all around him started thumping as well. He made the connection.

He was in his own Mindscape.

A flash of white and blue swallowed him up. A figure of swirling black appeared before him.

It spoke, its disembodied voice rang like a song.

**_"Sorry, 'Dipper' but this is the last time you'd be allowed in here~~ EVER!"_**

And with that, he was forced out of his own mind. Banned from it.

He was in a different Mindscape now- a gray version of The Shack.

And there was Bill Cipher.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper screamed. It wasn't manly.

Bill shut him up with a mere snap of fingers. Instead of a scream, Dipper barfed out a giant, flaming blue worm that turned into a cocoon. "Gross!" Dipper cringed.

The cocoon hatched, and out came a butterfly with Soos' head. "Sup, dude?"

It crashed through the Shack's wall and disappeared inside.

"Pinetree! It's been a while, Kiddo!" The triangle circled him in midair.

Dipper took a defensive stance. "Bill! So you're behind all this!"

Bill laughed mockingly. "That is a lot of bravado! Guess this means we're ignoring all that screaming and worm biz that happened just now, huh?"

Dipper's cheeks turned red in embarassment. "I- you... S-stop dodging the question!"

"How cute. You didn't ask a question."

"Are you behind all this?" Dipper nearly shouted.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are- would you quit it?"

"Ha! I swear, Pinetree, I haven't been pulling the strings on this one!" Bill said. He tumbled then scratched at what could have been his chin (if he had a more human shape.) "Okay, maybe I pulled at _some _strings, but what can I say? I'm a helpful guy!"

Dipper scowled at the triangle in distrust. Something bad always happened when he was around.

"In fact," Bill continued slyly. "I could help you right now, if you want."

"Never!"

"That's what you said _last time_, and look who ended up in your body."

_That sounds so wrong!_ Dipper thought. "Why?" asked Bill. "That's exactly what happened!"

Bill flew higher and landed on the Shack's ledge. Dipper unconsciously floated a few feet off the ground to see who he was speaking with better. "Wait, did you just read my mind?" the boy asked, getting creeped out.

"Sure. Did it to your sister once, but I suppose it would be more correct if I told you I read your _thoughts, _not your mind. How is Shooting Star, by the way? Not like I don't already know, but..."

"Stay away from Mabel!" Dipper was now at the same distance as Bill from the ground. "And what do you mean by 'read my thoughts' instead of mind?"

Bill poked Dipper in the gut with his cane. "Aren't you paying attention, Kid? You just got kicked out of your own mind! You're not 'Dipper' anymore, Pinetree."

"That doesn't make any sense! Of course I'm still Dipper!" _Righht?_

The demon twirled his cane. "You can call yourself that, but consider this. **_Dipper_ has a body.**"

He split into two, and the second Bill said,

"**_Dipper_ is alive.**" The second Bill split into two, and the third Bill added,

"**_Dipper_ has Mabel.**"

"I DO HAVE MABEL! THE FACT SHE ISN'T HERE RIGHT NOW DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!"

Dipper was now above the Bills, looking down on them. They didn't seem intimidated in the slightest. "Ooh! Some of that _fierce_ thing," one of the Bills commented. "They all end up loud, don't they?" another said. The three exchanged looks of agreement.

"How can Mabel be yours if she still has a 'Dipper'?" the last asked. That Bill's eye lighted up and projected a video. The other two sat before him, conjuring popcorn. The video showed six people walking in a hospital hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"For the last time, Grunkle Stan! We're fine now," Mabel tried explaining. Her great uncle cut her off._

_"Seriously kid! Is this some kind of prank? Right on Christmas Eve nonetheless! You should be ashamed of yourselves."_

_"No really, Grunkle Stan. We don't know how it happened," the new 'Dipper' said. "I think the Journal-"_

_"Dipper, you just came back from the dead. After nearly giving us heart attacks, you just act all chill, ready to kill yourself again hunting monsters. Slow down a second there, man," Wendy scolded, though there was really no sting in her words. _

_Dipper looked down smiling. "Right, sorry," he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. Mabel lightly punched his shoulder. She was holding a quiet Pacifica in her other hand. "Don"t worry," Mabel whispered to her brother. "Because we nearly died, Grunkle Stan's paying for the next meal."_

_"Heard that!"_

_"You still are though."_

_Their Grunkle grumbled something undecipherable. "Excuse me, sir," a nurse approached them. "You didn't pay for the operation." she said. "Operation? That didn't help these two come back to life anyway!"_

_"Of course it di-"_

_"I'll tell you what did. Sheer will power!" Wendy pointed._

_"Manliness!" Soos called._

_Grunkle Stan fisted the air. "Stanliness! Beat it, nurse!"_

_As if on cue, every one of them, Pacifica and the nurse excempted, broke into a deafening chant._

_"Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Pines! Pines!" the two Bills continued after the video ended. Dipper was horrified. His imposter acted exactly like him, and no one noticed a thing. Not even Mabel.

_She punched him, _Dipper thought. Bill was right. Mabel still had her own Dipper.

Whilst Dipper emoted, the Bills high fived, chatting about the 'movie'. One Bill pulled the 'too slow' prank on another, causing the latter to fall down and combine with the former. "Whoops!" the first Bill exclaimed. "I guess that means you too."

The two remaining Bills combined forming the one and original, Bill Cipher.

Bill Cipher did a short tap dance with his cane, then hopped to Dipper. The boy was on the ledge, hugging his knees.

"Pinetree? You in there? Knock- knockin' in your noggin!"

Dipper finally replied. "Am I stuck here?"

Bill patted him on the back. "Yep!" he answered ironically. "With me. For eternity."

Dipper's head sunk behind his knees in despair. Bill insensitively continued. "On normal circumstances, well, _normal_ for this situation, there'd still be a chance for you to escape, but the soul- who- is- now- Dipper made sure _that_ wouldn't happen!"

"How do you mean?" Dipper asked, all tensed up.

"Easy. He put me 'in charge' of you." Bill's eyes narrowed in delight.

Never before has Dipper felt so messed up.

"Oh shut up, Pinetree."

"I didn't say anything."

"Like you needed to! C' mon, c'mon! Let's go in the Shack~" the triangle urged playfully.

"There's no way..."

"Oh please! As if you have anything better to do for all eternity."

_He's got you there, _Dipper said to himself. Before he could refuse, he was being dragged away by Bill who was unnaturally strong for his size. Dipper heard this little voice at the back of his mind:

_'Hey. Heyy. Remember when you said nothing bad would happen? That there was 'no way the supernatural was gate crashing your Christmas party'? Well surprise, surprise, mothaf***a!'_

Yes, Dipper _did_ hate himself, thank you very much.


	4. Chapter 4

So lthis chapter came out later and longer than I expected. Sorry!

If any of you are wondering why each chapter is sooo long, its because my sister told me it was professional, and I'm a prof wannabe. I have dreams too!

Ps: I might edit this chapter soon so... yeah...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Escaping Nightmares

His plan was originally to play along; to escape when the coast was clear, at the time it was least expected.

Dipper was strapped to Grunkle Stan's couch and handcuffed to bars belonging to a cage that he was in. Outside the cage was Bill and a floating board game. It was called Demonopoly. It taught the 'youth' how to properly make deals. Yay, educational.

"Pinetree, your turn to roll!" Bill chirped loudly over the sound of the TV that kept screaming the sounds of a psychologically scarring movie. Think 'Human Centipede' yet the demon version of 'Twilight' at the same time.

The die flew towards Dipper's hand. With his wrists cuffed, all he could do was hold the die, wiggle his hand a little, and drop them. Again, he got a two. Bill moved his piece- a blue kitten.

"My turn!"

"_Please_ turn off the TV."

"Why? I like this show."

"It's traumatizing!" A groan-ish scream came from the TV. "Are those her guts? Is he eating her guts?" Dipper's voice went higher. "Censor it! Eww don't eat it like that! The feces- eugh! At least cook it? Turn it off!"

Bill chuckled. "If you don't like it, don't look."

"You know that doesn't work. It's too loud and keeps following my line of vision. If you could just tie its legs..."

Yes, the TV had its own small legs.

Bill ignored Dipper and moved his piece that was, unshockingly, a golden pyramid. "Pay attention, Kid! I'm about to explain how to buy a human soul."

Dipper rolled his eyes. "I won't become a demon."

"Sure you won't! Anyway..."

_Hopeless_, Dipper moaned while Bill rattled on about ten year contracts and Demon Hierarchy.

Dipper built a barrier around his thoughts that he hoped could block Bill out. He built it by 'psychic power' or by simply wishing it was there. He _could_ do anything he wanted in the Mindscape, right?

_How do I escape Bill without him noticing?_

Dipper gulped. _Bill seems all about games, no, winning. He's obsessed with winning._

_All I need is to get a few seconds without him watching..._

_There is one game..._

"Hey, Bill."

The demon brightened, literally, when he heard Dipper say his name. "Yess, Pinetree?"

"How 'bout we play Hide 'n Seek?" Dipper tried.

"Bit of an overkill, don't you think? With me being an all-seeing-eye. Your turn."

"Oh, um sure, but... Then let me seek. I bet I could easily figure out your hiding place!" he blurted.

Bill made an amused purr. "I see. Is that a challenge? You really think you can beat me, Pinetree?" Bill floated atop the board game to look at Dipper closer.

"I'm only asking you to prove I _can't," _Dipper answered defiantly. He locked eyes with the demon to complete the effect. He found himself wondering: _Does this guy even blink?_

Bill retained eye contact for such a long time, Dipper felt he was going to lose the contest. Finally, the cage burst into flames and disappeared. So did the straps, though Dipper was still cuffed at the wrists and ankles. Bill laughed, slamming the Demonopoly to the ground. "Don't peek~!"

"Oh yeah," he added before Dipper could move. "You aren't gonna run away from me while I'm hiding, are you?"

Dipper swallowed. MAYDAY MAYDAY ABORT MISSION. "Of course not," he managed.

The triangle took off Dipper's hat and ruffled his hair violently. "Good!"

Dipper sped towards a wall and began to count. "One, two,"

He felt Bill leave the room. This was his chance. "Three, four,"

_You can do anything in the Mindscape. _Dipper imagined the cuffs snapping open. He heard it happen. "Five, six,"

He felt his heart hammering though he was only a soul. He tiptoed to the door. "Seven, eight,"

He silently opened it. It was over. He won.

"Nine, ten. Ready or not, here I come!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pines family was having a blast! Because of the incident that happened a day ago concerning the _death_ of the Mystery Twins, and the other incident that happened a few hours ago concerning the _resurrection_ of the Mystery Twins, the party was moved one day later.

The night of December 25.

Though only half of the people invited came, a lot of random citizens showed up and invited themselves in. No one was happier than the female host- Mabel Pines.

"Party 'til you fall dangerously unconcious, people! That's the Christmas Spirit!" She cheered. Mabel was dressed extra-silly for the party. She wore a red sweater dress; it had a reindeer head at its front made with small Christmas lights. It shone and twinkled because it was powered by batteries. Mabel's shoes were pink and had pointy ends like an elf's, and she wore a _very_ fuzzy skirt. Her earrings were huge stars, while her headband was a tiara.

She skipped to the kitchen, past the party people. She yelled in delight when she saw who was there. Leaning on the counter was a blonde in a purple leather vest, a silver scarf and cheetah print pants.

"Pacifica! There you are! What are you doing here? You'll miss the party."

"Hey, Mabel," Pacifica greeted boredly while munching on a cookie. "You're party's great and all, but...ah..."

She looked to a different direction, clearly looking for the right words.

"You don't like it?" Mabel asked sounding a tad bit worried. She sat on the counter next to the blonde.

"I get that the theme is Christmas, but do you have something else prepared other than milk and cookies? And what's with those guys?" Pacifica pointed at some teenagers at a table playing what seemed like poker with Christmas cards. Grunkle Stan was among them making bets on who would win.

"Who bet on skinny jeans and hoodie? You all lose! Pay up," they heard him shout.

"Eeehh..." Mabel shrugged.

"And those guys!" Pacifica pointed at another group of teenagers shouting "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" repeatedly. They seemed to be drunk. With milk.

Mabel kicked her legs back and forth and said, "Well, Mom and Dad won't allow any alcohol for the party. Or cards, in case people want to gamble or do strip poker."

Just as she said the last word, a half naked guy in his mid-thirties ran past the kitchen door. He had too much milk.

Pacifica placed her elbows on the counter top, and lowered her head into her hands. "I dunno. I guess I'm just hard to impress. Overall, It technically _is_ a hardcore party-"

"It's just that you're not feeling it!" Mabel clapped. She hopped off the counter giddily. "You remember the first party we had together? My first summer in Gravity Falls?

Pacifica rolled her eyes and smiled. "That was like three years ago. I do _vaguely_ remember beating you at karaoke."

"Paci, you cheater! We were tied 'til you played dirty," Mabel said. "Anyway, _that's _what I'm talking about."

"Hmm?"

"It's been three years and, I don't mean to brag, but I like to think I've _excelled_ in the art of karaoke. A lot. Really much. Nailed it." Mabel pulled on her best cocky expression. Pacifica smirked.

"Really there? Honey, I don't think I need to 'play dirty' to flatten you this year. _No offense."_

_"_So I suppose we'd never know who'd win this time. Oh wait. I forgot we had a karaoke machine chucked in the attic."

"Oh?"

"Oh." Mabel repeated, mirroring Pacifica's smirk. "Soos!" the brunette called sweetly. Almost immediately, the guy called for appeared at the kitchen door without pants on. "Here!" he saluted.

"Could you set up the karaoke machine that's in the attic, please?"

"Yes, dude!" Soos scrambled to the attic, still in his underpants. Pacifica stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"May the better partyer win."

"You're going down."

The kitchen's oven dinged. Mabel gasped. "More cookies! Mabel- waitress is up for duty! See ya later, Paci."

"Sooner, I think."

Mabel giggled while taking out her freshly baked cookies. She put them on a different tray and skipped out the room. The living room was a mess. Mabel looked around at all the tables and people that were even in the front yard.

"Never realized how big this house wa- ACK!"

She crashed into someone, sending cookies and a tray flying. Both stumbled backwards. Some people nearby witnessed the scene and came to the rescue.

"Save the cookies! They're too good to be wasted. Don't you dare let them go past five seconds on the floor!" one commanded.

At least six people were down on their knees, hastily 'saving' the cookies.

"Oww, my gosh..." Mabel exclaimed, rubbing her head. "Sorry," she heard the boy she bumped into say. They both looked up at the same time. They shared a look of surprise for a second then broke into laughter. Mabel threw her head back.

It seems she found her brother.

"Watch where you're going, Dippin' sauce!" she pushed his shoulder.

"Right back at you. I was looking for Wendy."

"She's over there. Go get her, tiger," she added suggestively.

"Yeah right. Where's Candy and Brenda?"

"Oh, they said they couldn't come today. They went to Korea since November. Candy's family and all. They _will_ visit as soon as they can," she casually replied.

Mabel spotted someone behind Dipper and stood up. "Off you go now. Later, Dipper," she shooed him. Dipper turned around to see Vincent. His expression darkened as Mabel ran to her boyfriend. Mabel ignored her brother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pacifica decided to leave the kitchen too. It was the first party in the Pines house; might as well enjoy it. She walked slowly past all the teenagers, sighing in annoyance whenever someone catcalled her.

Amongst the sea of strangers, finally, she saw someone she knew. Wendy Corduroy was leaning on the wall of the room by herself. She gazed silently at the crowd with an amused smile on her lips. Pacifica wasn't that close to her, but they were cool enough with each other.

"Yo," Wendy greeted, seeing Pacifica walk towards her. "Hi," the blonde answered.

"Killer party, huh?" Wendy asked. Pacifica scanned the place. There were people dancing normally, people playing stupid games, and people drinking to their satisfaction.

"A little too rowdy for my taste. Of course I've been to better parties. Money _does_ get you a lot of stuff," she bragged, not aware she was doing so.

"Right," Wendy nodded, pretending to be interested.

Pacifica's eyes hadn't stopped scanning the crowd. She was looking for Mabel.

At last, she spotted a glinting tiara on long brown hair. Mabel was flirting with a guy, and surprisingly, he was flirting back.

She spotted another mess of similarly brown hair. It was tucked in a trucker's hat.

Dipper was watching Mabel and the guy like a dangerous ex boyfriend. He looked viciously angry, even from behind. Pacifica never saw him like that before.

She curiously stared at him. He was camoflauged by all the people passing by. Mabel and the guy didn't notice. They were publicly showing affection a lot.

_Is this Mabel's boyfriend?_ Pacifica thought. She kept watching until the two made out. Pacifica's eyes quickly looked elsewhere, at Dipper. He twitched, and fiddled with something in his right hand.

The scene looked interesting. Pacifica's eyes trailed down Dipper's sleeve to look at his hand._ Is Dipper really going to pick a fight with Mabel's boyfriend? That's something you don't see everyday, _Pacifica smiled.

She frowned and stiffened. Dipper was holding something that glinted in the light. Something made of steel. Extremely sharp steel.

Dipper was holding a knife.

"Uh, Wendy?" Pacifica panicked as Dipper walked towards the lovers. The redhead grunted in response. Pacifica pulled down Wendy's shoulder so they would be in the same line of view.

"Oh. That's Mabel and her boyf-"

"Not them- Dipper! His hand!"

In less than a few seconds, Wendy nimbly rushed to the murderous boy. Dipper was already behind Mabel's boyfriend. "DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted to stop him. Dipper stopped for enough miliseconds for Wendy to grab his right wrist and painfully disarm him. Wendy hid the knife, then Mabel finally noticed him.

"Hey, what's going on, you two?" she inquired. The other guy turned to face them too.

"Oh. _Dipper Pines. _My _favorite_ buddy," he said sarcastically. Dipper scowled at him.

Pacifica caught up to them and helped Wendy restrain Dipper. "Eexcuse us, Mabel! You two go on with your... kissing," she fake laughed. The three hurried away to an empty room.

"Are you _insane?"_ Pacific scolded him.

"Gosh, Dipper, I never took you for overprotective. Much less a murderer!" Wendy added.

"He shouldn't touch her," he stated agressively.

"Where'd you even get a knife this sharp?" Wendy asked with a hint of anger.

"Mom and Dad won't allow guns."

"Look Dipper, I know Mabel's like your best friend and I get that you're overly attatched, but you have to accept that you're not the only boy in her life. She had a bunch of dates before, and you were fine with that! What's different now?"

"I am!"

The boy squirmed under Wendy's grip. He looked... demonic.

Pacifica gasped. "Cipher."

Dipper immediately stopped. He just stared at the two of them. "My name is **Dipper Pines**. I am **not Pinetree**," he firmly said. Pacifica could feel his eyes on her, even if they weren't there.

"Now you're just spouting nonsense. Did you get an identity crisis after the coma?" Wendy asked while shaking the boy lightly. Dipper bowed his head.

"I- I'm sorry, guys. I don't know what got into me," he explained, suddenly back to normal. "I didn't want to kill him, I just... you're right, Wendy. I think I am too attatched to Mabel. I just need some thinking time. Sorry."

There was a pause. Wendy looked at Pacifica who was as puzzled as herself. She looked back at Dipper, then decided to let go of him.

"Glad you're back to you're senses," she sighed. "Are... are you sure you're okay now?"

Dipper nodded, rubbing his head. Wendy still eyed him, though.

The door swung open. The two girls jumped at the interruption.

"Ah, am I disturbing you?" It was Mabel. She spoke slowly, and curiously. Pacifica was first to recover.

"Of course not. We were just talking abooutt howw... Dipper wasn't enjoying the party enough! We... uh... emotional support."

"Oh," Mabel smiled. "Well, Soos is done setting up the karaoke machine. Ready to get beaten?"

"Uh huh, yes! I'll be right there. Later, guys." Pacifica glanced one last time at Wendy, then at Dipper, then left with Mabel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Mabel opened the door to her room and got out. The house was all tidied up, and prepared for the Christmas Party that was yet to happen. All the decorations gave off the warm aura of home._

_It was still dark. Mabel knew she woke up too early. Mom and Dad were asleep, and so was her twin. What was his name again?_

_Twin._

_Twin._

_Twin._

_Mabel didn't have a twin, did she? Probably not._

_She sat on the couch in the living room. She faced the Christmad tree, the best one she'd ever seen. She loved that tree more than anything else._

_It's star fell off. One by one, the ornaments fell and smashed themselves against the floor. The tree was then decorated with different ornaments._

_The new ornaments placed themselves slowly on the tree from bottom to top. Finally, the topmost point of the tree was decorated with a little black angel. Mabel hated it all. Her old tree was destroyed, and that enraged her._

_Then, the fallen star rose up. Under it grew a tree made of fire. It burned the living room down starting with the carpet. The house was engulfed in flames, but Mabel remained on the couch._

_She smiled, for in her eyes, the burning tree looked no different from her favorite one._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"AAH!"

Mabel woke up with a start sweating profusely. Her eyes darted around the room. She was in her room, and there was no fire.

She sighed in relief. "Just a bad dream," she told herself. It was December 26. The morning after the party.

Mabel tried to recall what happened before she slept, but her nightmare wouldn't get off her mind. She never had nightmares. Not like that.

The nightmare made her feel psychotic.

She went out her room, pausing at the door to make sure someone else was awake. Surely her twin, Dipper, would have something to say about the dream. He was the smart one, and she had this strange idea that the dream was a sign.

She felt horrified when she saw the living room. It was tidied up, just like in her dream. There was nothing left of the mess that the party made yesterday.

Before she could full on freak out, her brother exited the kitchen holding two giant trash bags.

"Mornin' Mabel! I cleaned everything up. It was hard work," Dipper informed. He looked breathless.

"Thanks," Mabel managed. "I had a nightmare."

"Uh, wanna eat some ice cream to make you feel better?"

Mabel's expression changed to excitement. "Yes please!" She ran to the kitchen, closely followed by Dipper.

"I made breakfast," he said. "Or, _tried_ to."

There were plates on the kitchen table with burned pancakes in a pile. There was a single pancake on its own plate that looked a normal shade of brown. That must've been his best try.

"Wow, Dipper! I need to give you lessons."

Mabel put three scoops of ice cream on the normal pancake and sprinkled glitter on it. "That's better!"

"So what's your nightmare?" Dipper asked.

Mabel bit a part off her pancake. Now she thought of it, her dream sounded stupid. It wasn't a mystery that Dipper should get concerned with.

"Nothing really," she lied.

Dipper bumped his fist on his other palm, as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah. Stan and the others said they had to leave early. They didn't want to wake you up. They did leave some presents though."

Mabel jumped and twirled happily to the Christmas tree. "So much gifts!" she gasped. Dipper stood beside her. "My gift's that one over there," he pointed coyly to a medium sized gift box.

She opened that one first. The paper was ripped off and inside the box was...

A neon green stuffed cat. There was a card attatched to it. It said:

"Dear Mabel,

I remember you really wanting this

last time we went to the carnival.

Well, I won it for you.

Merry Christmas from your twin,

Dipper."

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel glomped her brother to the floor. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Alright alright, let's open the others!" Dipper laughed. Mabel's smile reached from ear to ear.

Everything was fine after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Mindscape, the old Dipper was panicking. It turns out that the Mindscape wasn't just a black and white version of everything. It had its own wierd places and worse: their own citizens. Dipper was lost in a town of supernatural beings possibly as mad as Bill. He shouldn't have ran too far from The Shack.

Everywhere he looked, there were humanoid beings, and it didn't help that he saw some who looked like them on the walking TV. Other beings resembled animals. Dipper kept running through that city, looking for an exit. Every house towered over him, and each turn just lead to more.

The houses weren't dark, but they looked threatening like houses seen in dreams and nightmares. Dipper wandered aimlessly on the streets, avoiding other Mindscapers.

In vain.

"Hello. Are you lost?" A man asked him. He looked more or less ordinary, discarding the facts that he was blurry and smoking the color black. He had gray hair that could've been light orange. He was wearing a long black cloak, and it seemed that wind was gently blowing at him from all directions by the way his cloak and hair waved in irregular patterns.

Dipper quickly turned heel to run, but the man was suddenly blocking his path again.

"Don't be like that!" he chuckled. "What's your name?"

Dipper glanced behind him and again saw the same man. Apparently, there were actually two men who looked identical. They closed in on Dipper, acting affable.

"My name is..." He was about to say 'Dipper', but he realized that he could only _call_ himself Dipper. He couldn't be known as 'Dipper' anymore; that wasn't his name. Bill's explanation affected him more than he would admit. Someone else was Dipper, and there was nothing that could contradict that.

_This _Dipper wanted to be known as someone new. From the Mindscape, and not from Reality.

"Pinetree. My name is Pinetree."

"Oh. Our name's Aswang," the two said simultaneously. They grabbed Dipper by his hands. "We can help you find your way back if you want, Pinetree."

"That's not necessary..." Dipper stuttered, but he didn't seem to have a Aswang's were steering him down the blurry streets. "Where did you say you lived?" they asked kindly.

"Ahem," a voice behind them spoke. That was the fastest 180 degrees Dipper ever turned. He gave out a short yelp when he saw a third Aswang behind him, teeth bared and previously positioned behind Dipper's neck. The third Aswang wasn't the one who spoke, though. He seemed even more surprised than Dipper.

The four looked for the source of the voice and saw a triangle. A large red triangle.

"I think you have something that belongs to me," Bill said monotonously.

The three Aswang's took a few steps backwards, standing in a defensive stance. They looked cautious. They looked afraid. "Cipher," they hissed. The triangle glared at them, and it paralyzed even Dipper.

A deafening shriek resounded, making Dipper fall to his knees. It came from the Aswang's as they evaporated into smoke and got the hell out off there. A black arm reached out to Dipper and helped him up. Dipper hesitantly looked at Bill and saw that he didn't look that threatening anymore, albeit he was still tinged with pink.

"Rude how you didn't look for me, Pinetree."

"W-what?"

"And you think you can't trust _me. _I can't trust you to stay in The Shack! I can't trust you to not cheat on me with some minor demon who was planning on drinking your soul!"

"Cheat? Wait, how did you find me?"

"Puhleeze. You're _sooo_ predictable! Hide n' Seek, huh? Completely not gonna bail on me."

Dipper looked flustered and mostly embarassed. So it didn't matter that Bill couldn't read his mind anyway if he was that predictable. "So he was going to drink my soul, or, he was gonna drink me?" he asked.

"Yeah. That's what he does. He's that type of demon. You're lucky I intervened. I could've just watched your disloyal ass get sucked up into a minor demon. I repeat, _minor, _not a major one like me."

Dipper gave Bill a confused look. Bill laughed shortly, already a bright shade of yellow.

"I was your shadow, Pinetree. That's where I was hiding. You can't even recognize me when I'm not yellow."

Dipper grumbled, defeated. "Fine, you win. Just take me back to The Shack."

"Or I could show you around the town. We're already here anyway! There's this movie I wanted to catch..."

He laughed again when he saw the horrified look on Dipper's face. The movie was probably like the psychologically scarring TV show. "Just kidding!" Bill said. "You coming or what?"

The boy chased after Bill and stayed close, afraid of getting lost again. Maybe he could trust Bil. Just for a short while.

xxxxxxxxxx

That was long! By the way I'm so sorry! I just realized now that asterisks didn't work in so it must've been confusing to read my story with all that wrong spacing. Don't worry! I replaced them all with x's now to separate parts. Sorry...


	5. Chapter 45

Hey guys! Sorry about the previous chapters not having those "xxxx"s whenever I change POV. I only noticed later that asterisks didn't work. Since editing the previous chapters won't work even if I tried soo many times, Ima just try to make this chapter better.

Also, this chapter is basically an extra about what else happened in the Pines' party. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pines Karaoke

Mabel dragged Pacifica up the stairs. "Soos! Bring it outside!" she commanded.

"DJ Soos out!" they heard him reply.

"Mabel, outside is that way," Pacifica pointed. Mabel chuckled. They climbed up to the attic, and Mabel forced Pacifica out the window.

"What the- you're insane!"

"No I'm not; I'm unique. Now get on that rooftop."

"It's slanted! We're going to fall!"

"And the ground will break our fall~!" Mabel gave Pacifica a powerful push and at last, she was out. She clung onto the roof tiles in fear. "Mabel!" she shrieked.

"Relax, Paci. Didn't know you were afraid of heights."

"The floor is slanted!"

"You know,on second thought, maybe you could forfeit, seeing this gives you _so _much suffering."

Pacifica looked down at all the people below them, in the front yard. Soos was already visible with the karaoke machine. "All ready dudes!" he shouted with a thumbs up.

"Shut up," Pacifica croaked bravely making Mabel smile. The brunette hopped out the window, onto the inclined surface of the roof. She took Pacifica's hand and smiled reassuringly. After a moment, she looked to Soos.

"Toss me the mic!" she shouted. Soos made an exhaggerated show of aiming and throwing the microphone which ended up in a completely different part of the roof. It made a loud, high pitched ringing sound. Every one except Mabel covered their ears in irritation.

"Now we've got all their attention," Mabel told a distressed looking Pacifica.

Mabel carefully walked to the other part of the roof to pick up the microphone.

"Attention everyone! I'm Mabel Pines-"

Pacifica walked after her and snatched the microphone. "And I'm Pacifica Northwest. We're here to decide who's better at Karaoke!"

The crowd cheered and gathered around. Mabel gave her friend an impressed look before snatching the microphone back. "Now let's not be biased people! Have mercy on my friend here who is obviously less lovable," she joked. "Ha Ha," Pacifica rolled her eyes, smiling.

Mabel lowered her microphone to talk to Pacifica. "What's your song?" she asked.

Pacifica rubbed her chin a little. "Um, give me the remote mic."

Mabel handed the mic to Pacifica. She knelt down and pointed it to the Karaoke machine screen. She scrolled down the Christmas songs that appeared on it.

"Hm, no, not that, nope, erm, ah! This one."

"After you, then!" Mabel offered. Pacifica cleared her throat. The crowd quieted down. Soos took his mic and announced, "First is Pacifica Northwest who's choice is 'All I Want For Christmas is You!'"

The crowd clapped then stopped. The music started, then followed Pacifica's voice. It was soothing and silky. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..."_

Some people whooped for her. Mabel had to admit her friend got better. Way better than before, and Pacifica was already Karaoke Queen back then.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas... Is..."_

Pacifica pointed at the crowd, smiling. "_You, yeah_," she winked at a group of guys who immediately started arguing about which one of them she just winked at. Pacifica started walking around the roof as the beat sped up. "_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree..."_

People started singing along and clapping. Mabel smiled to herself. _I guess that means I have to up my game, _she thought.

While waiting for her turn, Mabel shot confetti and glitter into the sky with a confetti gun. The roof was only a very tall stage, and the two girls danced on it without fear. Pacifica sang louder as they moved around the rooftop. The audience loved it.

"..._I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click..."_

She waved her free hand up to encourage the people to raise their voices. Even Mabel was singing along now. She was full on rocking with an imaginary microphone and piano. She was basically backsinging Pacifica for the whole song.

"..._Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby. All I want for Christmas is you, baby..."_

The audience applauded as the song faded away. Pacifica gave one last wink away. "Give it up for Pacifica!" Soos said amid their cheers. Pacifica handed the mic to Mabel with an expression that said "Beat that!"

Mabel knelt down and pointed the mic remote to the machine. She seemed to know exactly what she was looking for, because it took her less than ten seconds to pick a song. "Hit it, Soos!"

"Next we have Mabel Pines singing 'California Winter'!" He announced.

The music was surprisingly soft as a lullaby. The crowd went silent. This was so not like her to sing a quiet song. Only her voice was heard with the music. She stood straight without a single dance movement.

"_Dreaming of palm trees tonight. This is the season, the city is sleeping. Gleaming and glistening white, but its always summer with you."_

There was a pause, then the hyper look in Mabel's eyes returned. She tapped her feet as the song turned to something more Mabel. She 'brought out the big guns'.

"_Outside, it's cold and gray. All the streets shine like silver lakes, and the stoplights are blinking red and green like something in a movie scene."_

_Oh shit_, Pacifica thought, clearly expressing it through her face. The crowd clapped and cheered for Mabel.

"_Snow babe, It's in the air. And I'm frozen, but I don't care cuz I'm golden as long as I'm with you,"_

Mabel twirled then fisted the air. "'_Cuz when I'm in your arms its a California winter. Yeah, your love can keep me warm. When its storming outside, and you're holding me tight, it's like you take me to paradise..._

_California Winter! _Sing it with me, guys!" she grabbed Pacifica by the arm and danced around with her. One hand was holding the mic to her mouth.

Now Pacifica felt plain screwed. Mabel _had _been practicing. Defeat.

Unfortunately, Pacifica never heard of the song, so she couldn't backsing, but killer dance moves were better anyway. There came another quiet part in the song that Mabel didn't want to sing so she replaced it.

"When I say 'Mabel' you say 'Pines'!" she shouted at the crowd. "MABEL!"

She pointed the microphone at the audience as they shouted "PINES!"

"MABEL!"

"PINES!"

"MABEL!"

"PINES!"

"Yeah!" she exclaimed as the last chorus came. "_California, California Winter. When it's storming outside, and your holding me tight, it's like you take me to Paradise_."

"_California, California Winter. California, California Winter," _the crowd sang.

"_And on my holiday, it feels like I'm in L.A. 'cuz I'm yours and I know you're mine, yeah, baby!" _Mabel ended with an exhaggerated bow. "Mabel, Mabel!" the crowd chanted.

"Alright, alright," Soos called out. "Time for what you've all been waiting for. Judgement day is here! Let's give it up for Mabel!"

Soos' left arm went up as more people clapped. "Pretty good!" he commented.

"Pacifica!" he shouted, lifting his right arm up like his left. "Up, up,"

He gasped. "Its... a tie! This happened like only once before, between the same people."

Pacifica rubbed her shoulder, smiling shyly. "Well, I guess it stays at that," she confirmed. She got over playing dirty. There are things more important than winning, she discovered. Mabel pointed a finger up as if a lightbulb appeared over her head.

"I've got a tiebreaker! How about we do that singing at the same time thing that they do in TV voice competitions? The one who sings best wins!"

"That could work, actually!"

"But in order to do that, we need a third voice." She grabbed her microphone and inhaled deeply.

"DIIPPEEERR! COME OUT HERE, BROBRO! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

No answer.

"I HAVE A MIC, AND I COULD TELL THE CROWD ALL YOUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS!"

They heard footsteps come from the attic. Dipper climbed out the window. "Okay, okay," he said. Pacifica gave him a wierd look that Mabel didn't notice.

"Great! Soos, toss us two more mic's please!" she requested.

"Mabel, what am I doing here?" Dipper inquired. Mabel jumped. "We're gonna sing 'Carol of the Bells'! It has a LOT of harmonizing!"

"By The Bird and The Bee?"

"No, by Pentatonix."

Pacifica and Dipper reacted violently at the same time. "That's too hard!" they protested in unison. Mabel just laughed, waving them off. "Oh Please, Dipper! We've been practicing harmonizing for like a year now. We can handle it!"

Pacifica snorted. "Wait, you're telling me that you and Dipper have been singing duets in your bedroom for a year?"

Dipper glared at hir while Mabel answered, "Sure! I like singing, He likes singing, and we're twins. We're kinda good at it."

"Mabel, you had the mic on when you said that," Dipper complained. Some people on the ground floor chuckled.

"Don't worry, brobro! Me and Pacifica are the mains. You just have to join backsinging so it would sound complete. No pressure."

Dipper grumbled as two mic's were tossed to the roof. Pacifica and Dipper took them.

"Put on the 'Carol of the Bells', Soos!" Mabel shouted, and it began.

Mabel started, "_Lalalalala pam pam..._"

Followed by Pacifica, " _Laralarada laradarada dadadum da yadadadam..._"

Then Dipper, "_Da lalalalalala lalala..."_

And just like that, they left the crowd astounded with how synchronized their voices were. The crowd lay silent as the trio serenaded them. Mabel sang the first verse as the other two sang in the backround.

"_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say, throw cares away. Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, to young and old, meek and the bold. Ding dong ding dong, that is their song, with joyful ring, all caroling..."_

_"Oh oh aah..."_

_"One seems to hear words of good cheer, from everywhere, filling the air..."_

_"From everywhere..."_

_"Oh how they pound (oh how they pound) _

_raising the sound, o'er hill and dale,_

_telling their tale (telling their tale) _

_Gaily they ring, while people sing,_

_ songs of good cheer, Christmas is here._

_Merry, merry, merry, merry, Christmas (Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas)_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry, Christmas (Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas)_

_On on they send, on without end_

_Their joyful tone, to every home_

_Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

_ "Ding dong,ding dong, ding dong, ding dong, ah lalala, ah lalala..."_

It was Pacifica's turn to sing second verse as she had the Pines twins sing in the backround.

"_Hark how the bells (hark how the bells)_

_Sweet silver bells,_

_all seem to say (all seem to say) _

_throw cares away. (We will throw cares away)_

_Christmas is here, bringing good cheer, _

_to young and old, meek and the bold._

_(Bringing good cheer, oh) _

_"Oh how they pound (oh how they pound) _

_raising the sound, o'er hill and dale,_

_telling their tale (telling their tale)_

_Gaily they ring, while people sing,_

_ songs of good cheer, Christmas is here._

_Merry, merry, merry, merry, Christmas (Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas)_

_Merry, merry, merry, merry, Christmas (Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas)_

_On on they send, on without end_

_Their joyful tone, to every home_

_Ah! Ah! Ah!"_

They harmonized again, Pacifica and Mabel having a contest on who could keep their voice, tone, and pitch perfect for the whole song. Dipper finally forgot to hide his face from the crowd. "_dam dara la la la laa (pum)_" they ended.

The three looked at each other for a moment of silence. "Oh my gosh!" Pacifica gasped.

The crowd was knocked out of their silent awe and clapped and whistled loudly. Soos wiped a tear off his eye, and whooped. The twins hi fived.

"We just _did_ that!" Pacifica covered her mouth in disbelief. They heard Soos' voice.

"Well, it's your decision, folks! Who is the Karaoke Queen? Mabel or Pacifica!"

The applause was replaced by muttering and whispering. The decision between the two girls was that hard. So they went to the obvious grade school mentality. What do you do if you can't pick between two choices? Pick neither!

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper!" they chanted humorously. The boy's face turned bright red. "Shut up, guys!" he called over the crowd. They only shouted louder. He groaned.

Mabel was on the floor-uh-roof, laughing so hard. Pacifica covered her mouth with her hands, laughing too, no doubt. "Shut up!" Dipper pleaded angrily.

"The Karaoke Queen is Dipper! I feel so proud," Mabel teased.

"Dipper Pines, please come down here to accept your prize crown!" Soos said over the mic.

Dipper went back in the window looking so done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had fun with this. Needless to say, I like musicals, but a lot of you may not so y'all can just skip this chapter. Its only an extra I thought really necessary. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter occurs some weeks after the last. Thanks to my sister for helping!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind the Fasade

**_Frustrated. Impatient. Annoyed._**

**_ How much longer do I use this personality? _**

**_This life should adapt to me, not I to it!_**

**_I want to show off my true shade._**

**_Black. Black. Black._**

**_This is my life now, my body, my family, my friends- MINE!_**

**_I get what I want to get. No one else owns it but ME._**

**_THIS IS MINE. EVERYTHING IN THIS REALM IS MINE._**

**_NO ONE WILL TAKE A SINGLE THING FROM ME._**

**_I WILL NOT ACCEPT IT!_**

.

.

.

.

"Dipper, you coming or what?" Mabel asked, knocking vigorously on the bedroom door.

The soul who is now Dipper Pines opened his eyes and sat up. He was in his darkened bedroom, daydreaming. He couldn't sleep even if he were human. It was rather dangerous to return to the Mindscape after his success.

He looked to his wrist. There was blood all over it. He wiped it off and saw what he had done with his nails alone. It was a glorious drawing of a star.

The knocking continued. "You of all people don't wanna be late for school!"

Dipper quickly wore a long red hoodie to hide the blood. He didn't put on his hat, for he had lost it days ago. He walked out the door.

"_**Coming, Mabel.**_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fine. Bill wasn't _all _that bad, but just because Dipper admitted it to himself does NOT mean he trusted Bill, much less liked him. He still remembered the words on Journal three. They were in all caps, bold and underlined. "Trust no one."

Bill must've had some evil plot in mind, but it was driving him mad trying to figure him out. Whenever he thought Bill was about to do something malicious, the triangle would suddenly do otherwise. More or less otherwise. It was all "_So you thought I was gonna destroy this alternate universe and you with it, didn't you? Worse! Watch this!"_

Then suddenly Bill conjures a duck out of nowhere and replaces it's face with a human's. Dipper could never recall screaming as loud as he did before in his life. He grimaced at the memory.

"Where is the guy, anyway?" Dipper muttered to himself.

The place where Dipper was now was another universe's amusement park. Populated with zombies.

The zombies never bothered ghosts though, so Dipper and Bill were safe.

Dipper floated around, avoiding the zombies. "Excuse me, man. Oh gross." He tried to pass around one of the dead, but it walked right through Dipper, giving the boy a slimy feeling. He shuddered while flailing his arms. How could he even _feel_ that?

Something caught his eye. "Bumper cars!" he gasped, looking at an enclosed area to his left. It was open and working, considering the fact that the person who operated it's probably got turned into a zombie. Best part: no line.

"Wait, can I even touch stuff here?" Dipper asked himself. He raced to the ride, passing through all the line dividers. As he expected, he passed right through the bumper car.

"Dang," Dipper thought out loud. He scanned the amusement park until he saw what he was looking for. A booth with little stuff toys and puppets. It was possession time.

The boy flew to the booth and put on two of the manliest puppets he could find. He felt them lift when he 'possessed' them. He flew back to the bumper cars then rejoiced when he got to grip the steering wheel.

He got to move it left and right. "Yes!" he said, his voice echoing from the puppets. At that moment, the zombies turned around, looking for the source of sound. They ran so swiftly to the bumper cars, it was terrifying. Dipper found himself encircled with the undead. Kinda cliché.

"H-hey," he greeted nervously, his human voice attracting them more. Finally they invaded Dipper's personal space too much that he freaked out. He started running them over with his bumper car.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" he screamed at them as if they were cockroaches. They make you feel disgusted and uncomfortable, so you destroy them repeatedly to make sure you ended them.

Apparently, driving with only your hands in the physical reality was tedious. You would either float too high above the seat, or sink right in it. It was still kind of fun.

_Mabel loved bumper cars,_ Dipper thought. His thoughts wandered away to the last time he and Mabel went to a carnival. There was a booth with a neon green stuffed cat Mabel really wanted. She couldn't win it because the vendor was a big cheat. She had to guess which card was the BlackJack, except it was obvious _none _of the cards the guy showed was one.

Dipper just told her it was like the day they first time travelled, because no matter how many times they went back that day, Dipper couldn't win Wendy from Robbie. The thing was, Dipper wasn't meant to win Wendy, and Mabel wasn't meant to win the toy. Though Dipper had an idea while they were heading home, that it never said _he _couldn't win the toy.

Without Mabel knowing, he went to the carnival and, with the help of magic that he was secretly practicing and some floating eyeballs, he won the doll.

Dipper sighed. He definitely missed his sister, but at least she was still happy.

"That new me _better _have given her the cat."

With no more zombies to run over, his thoughts wandered further.

_What does that soul want with my body? He couldn't have taken it just to act the same way I do, could he? A-are my friends in trouble? Or maybe..._

"Maybe he's jealous," Dipper muttered. He had to interrogate Bill about this. Speaking of the triangle, this was the second time Dipper wondered of his whereabouts. That couldn't mean anything good.

Bill was rather in trouble or worse- He decided to ditch Dipper. That meaning he really was planning mischeif all along. Meaning Dipper was on his own in this alternate universe with no way to leave for eternity. Then Dipper would just have to make friends with the zombies waiting for rebirth. He might even spiral into insanity and turn into Bill.

_Acceptance. Last stage of dying already? Oh wait. I'm dead._

Dipper sighed. Looking down, he noticed all the zombies were gone. That was normal because they could run away even when their limbs got cut off, but for some reason, all the other bumper cars were gone too.

Then there they were, all gathered around Dipper like the zombies were. This was definitely not normal. "Heya Pinetree! Feeling lonely?" a voice rang out.

"Bill? Where are you? And where were you?" Dipper asked not seeing any sign of Bill.

"Aww, you were worried about me! How sweet."

"Shut up," Dipper grunted half annoyed. He wasn't so sure about the other half. Bill appeared hovering atop the cars and laughing to himself.

"Well then! Wanna play with bumper cars, huh? I can do that!" Bill snapped his fingers and pointed at Dipper. "CHARGE!" he yelled, and all the cars came to life, advancing towards Dipper.

They all hit Dipper's bumpe car at different times, which was worse than in unison. The car was violently pushed left and right, and back and forth. Dipper fell off, his puppet hands getting run over. He was possessing them then so he could feel the impact.

"Pinetree down! I mean Dipper down. I'm-you get it."

"What? You're Pinetree now! We already went over this, don't you remember?" Bill hovered closer to Dipper, still aiming bumper cars at him.

Dipper dodged while answering. "_You _know my name was Dipper before this whole mess. Stop charging!" He tried to throw a bumper car at Bill with his mind power. It worked, but Bill made it go right through him and reappear after a few seconds.

"Oh sure. Call yourself 'Pinetree' infront of other demons who check you out, but not in front of the handsome guy who _gave you the name."_

The half abstract and half real bumper cars shot at Dipper, not even touching the ground anymore. Because Bill made them half abstract, they could hit Dipper. Hard.

"Handsome. Yeah right!" Dipper dodged and used as much mind power as he could summon to flip a row of bumper cars at Bill. The wave of power was so strong, Bill was sent flying with at least three Bumper Cars after him. "Ouch!" Bill yelped after getting hit.

Dipper laughed shortly. He just hit a _major_ demon. A real cocky one too.

"Haha! Boom! Fifty points to this guy!"

Dipper pointed to himself, proud he got to win against the triangle. The boy suddenly braced himself. Bill was going to get so mad for being defeated.

Bill recovered and floated high above Dipper. They stared at each other. Bill was the one to break the silence. Surprisingly, he made a sound akin to a sigh. "Fine. Guess I have to stop pretending. You beat me, Pinetree."

Dipper was shocked with the demon's surrender. That was out of character. "What? That's it? No ripping half of my soul off or eternal torture? No nothing?"

"Yeesh, kid! What kind of beau would I be if I did that?"

"Shouldn't you be furi-did you say beau?"

"No, I said turkey."

"Oh. Okay. Back to the topic, shouldn't getting beaten by me make you furious?"

"On the contrary..." the demon mused. A zombie passed by, twisting Bill's train of thought. "Hey, did you know that if the dead possessed the undead, you could come temporarily alive but still dead?"

"Huh?"

Dipper's question was answered when Bill canonballed into a zombie that flashed bright blue. The figure of the zombie changed into blond teenager with yellow suspenders, black pants and a white, long sleeved shirt. "See?" the boy asked in Bill's loud voice.

"Bill?!" Dipper bemusedly asked. The blond laughed. "Literally in the flesh, Pinetree!"

"What the..."

"I know. I'm terribly attractive. You like it don't you? Admit it! You got charmed!"

_Like hell I'm gonna admit that!_ Dipper thought. "What's with the clothes?" he asked before realizing how wrong it sounded.

"Someone's excited!"

"No, not like that! I mean why does it look so old style?" Dipper shouted, his ears turning red with what Bill implied.

Bill chuckled. "That's 'cuz I died in these clothes. A _looongg _time ago. I'm not old, I'm immortal," he randomly added.

"You were human?"

"All demons were humans before! I thought you knew that!"

Dipper did, in fact, know that, but he couldn't imagine Bill as a normal human being. He just couldn't. "How'd you die?" Dipper asked.

Bill rubbed his chin. "Human sacrifice. They even gouged out one of my eyeballs!" He pointed at his right eyesocket that was hollow and empty. Dipper has seen weirder things though, so he didn't react much.

"That's messed up. Wait, let me posses someone."

He dropped his puppet hands and flew out the area. He passed through two zombies in an attempt to possess them. He figured he was doing something wrong. He went in another zombie and focused on merging with it. The zombie flashed yellow, and the next thing Dipper knew, he was alive again.

Other zombies didn't mind him, so he guessed that's what Bill meant by 'alive but still dead'. They thought he was one of them.

Dipper wobbled on his feet a little, but ran excitedly back to Bill. "I'm alive again, man!" the boy laughed. Bill appeared out of nowhere and gave him a bear hug.

"This is more fun to do when alive! You're as soft as you are adorable!" Bill squeezed him.

"I am not ADORABLE!" Dipper yelled whilst squirming. Bill let go of him. Dipper only noticed then that human Bill was taller than him by at least half a head. That annoyed him. Bill had an amused smile on his face as he hopped backwards. "Watch out, Pinetree."

Then Dipper got hit by a bumper car.

"Hahahaha! Payback!" Bill rejoiced. Dipper used the car for support. "You're not the only one that knows magic here!" Dipper said an incantation so that another car would drive toward Bill and run him over. Bill dodged, grabbed a random cloth and called the car 'Toro' in a spanish accent.

Dipper accepted the invitation and sent the car after Bill. He dodged and set it aflame using his magic. The process went on until every single bumper car was ablaze.

"Aww man! For the record, this is your fault," Dipper told Bill. Bill's smile went from ear to ear. "Hey, I wasn't the one sending cars to their destruction, Pinetree," Bill said.

"I wasn't the one _doing _the destruction, _Bill._"

"Got me there! Wanna raise roller coasters to life and make them destroy each other like Chinese dragons?" Bill offered. The brunet stiffened, seeming to shrink.

"I don't know how to do that," he muttered, ashamed. Bill offered an arm, his tanned face was practically glowing. "Then let me educate you," he offered.

"Really?" Dipper asked. He was clearly _very _enthusiastic about learning. Bill laughed at his interest. "What a weird kid! Normal kids don't learn MAGIC from DEMONS."

"Guess I'm not normal." Dipper placed his arm through Bill's. "This is awkward."

Bill started running, dragging Dipper behind him. "Come on, come on! Ride's this way!"

He tripped (on nothing) causing the younger teen to stumble over him.

"Yep. Pain. Love it~!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_Boring class, boring teacher. Seriously, 'Dipper Pines' is supposed to like this?_**

**_How is this useful? Who cares how many electrons are in a shell! This doesn't matter in the Mindsape, and neither does it matter when I TAKE OVER THIS BLOODY REALM._**

Dipper Pines stabbed a pencil at his desk. No one noticed because most of them had mental constipation. And the subject after lunch was Trigonometry, which added up to the stress load. Mental constipation indeed.

Dipper forcefully pulled his pencil off his table, which made a loud creak again unnoticed by his classmates and teacher. He examined the point of the graphite. It was broken and dulled by the desk. He used some of the supernatural power he'd been absorbing from a special someone to make the graphite sharp and stable. Time to draw.

Apparently, you can release a silent tantrum all you want in class. The teacher won't notice. Draw in class, that's a different story.

"Pines, are you drawing in my class?" the stern voice adressed him.

"_**It would appear so...**_"

The teacher walked to his desk to confiscate the paper. Dipper imagined how disappointed she'd be to learn there wasn't any. The teacher gasped in horror to see the star on Dipper's bloody wrist being traced over and over again by a pencil.

Dipper looked at his wrist, then back at the teacher, offended.

"_**Don't be like that. My drawing isn't that bad.**_"

.

.

.

.

After all the fuss in Chemistry class, lunchtime had finally come. Dipper ran out his classroom to look for his sister.

_**Where was the cafeteria again? **_He searched the previous 'Dipper's' memories. He ran down the stairs and passed two corridors. **_Found it!_**

There he found Mabel snuggling with Vincent. Dipper's eyes narrowed grimly. Not now, not today, but soon, he would **_DESTROY THAT MAN._**

"Dipper!" a girl called. It wasn't Mabel. Dipper Pines turned to see a girl waving at him.

Her name was Dianna.

He walked over to her begrudgingly. Her hands immediately went down and balled into fists.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Dipper suppressed a groan.

Dianna took his wrist. "Goodness, it's still bleeding... Dipper, you have to go to the clinic!"

**_Almost forgot you were my classmate, Dianna. Bummer._**

"**_I'm fine, Dianna. Really, I've been... feeling weird lately. I don't actually recall doing this,_**" Dipper lied. He looked bothered and disoriented. Dianna bought the act.

"Clinic. Now," she commanded while patting his back and still holding his wrist.

"_**Really, Dianna. Rough day, but I can still handle this. Just don't tell Mabel.**_"

"You're still bleeding!"

**_ You don't say, huh?_**

"We need to apply compression or you'd lose too much blood..."

**_I'm fine with that. Could be a great experience. I can't die anyway._**

"...and go unconcious or worse!"

Dipper paused. Go unconcious? That couldn't happen to him. Someone was waiting for him on the other side of being awake. He could feel it.

Bill Cipher had been present, checking on him ever so often. Sure they made a contract, but it was over. Both parties already got what they wanted. Dipper had no protection from Bill, one of the most dangerous demons existing. Dipper was sure Bill was waiting, not for revenge but to _avenge._

What was he going to avenge? Why, the death of Pinetree, of course! The previous Dipper that Bill finally attained from the contract. After all, every Dipper needs a Mabel, and every Bill needs a Pinetree.

Dipper made his decision. He went with Dianna and headed for the clinic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In an alternate universe, a roller coaster roared and smashed through its cage of walls. The giant mechanical worm waved its tail and tried to hit a carousel. The carousel dodged and rose up like a brobdingnagian toy top. It sliced the roller coaster at incredible speed, its horses, lions and elephants angrily kicking and biting their way through. The roller coaster dragon faltered, making a blond eighteen-year-old guy drop off one of its seats.

The teen ironically laughed. "I call for backup! THE WHEEL OF FERRIS, COME FORTH IN MY DEFENSE!" he screamed as he fell. Immediately, he was caught by a ferris wheel that rolled into the carousel. Together, the dying roller coaster and the ferris wheel took down the carousel. "Surrender, Pinetree!" the maniac shrieked over all the havoc.

The brunet riding one of the lions in the carousel scowled. He muttered something that sounded Latin under his breath. As his carousel fell, he jumped off looking suicidal. Then he smirked.

"Ferris wheel, eh? Let's see how well you handle my ARMY OF SWANS!"

Dipper landed on a fierce looking white swan that came from the Tunnel of Love. More swans followed behind in perfect V formation. They dodged all the ferris wheel's blows and attacked the roller coaster. This time, roller coaster was annihilated. Its fall sent a wave of dust and smoke that blew at the two boys.

"ATTACK, MY FERRIS WHEEL! LOVE IS IN THE AIR, I REPEAT, LOVE IS IN THE AIR!" Bill frantically instructed as his wheel was being targetted by the Tunnel of Love's swans. Some swans got crushed by the wheel, but the survivors managed to stop the wheel from rolling, making it slowly fall to its side. "And you said the swans were stupid!" Dipper yelled at Bill.

"I said girly! Not stupid!" Bill got out of the ferris wheel's basket and jumped off powerfully. He used the swans as stepping stones to get to Dipper's swan. "No!" Dipper exclaimed, but Bill already landed on his swan. "You gotta kill the president to beat the country, Kid!" Bill advised in a sing song voice. "Now," Bill smiled, "You're awfully persistent, Pinetree! Hats off to you!"

Bill kicked Dipper's head, making his trucker's hat fall off. Dipper quickly recovered and caught it. The brunet threw a well-aimed punch at Bill's jaw, but Bill dodged fast. And then he got sideswiped by another flying swan. "You forget! I'm still in control here!" Dipper called after him.

The only thing keeping Bill from falling to about six feet under was his grip on the swan that sideswiped him. "Oh yeah?" Bill replied to Dipper. Bill beamed as he pointed his fingers at Dipper like a gun. A ball of flames erupted from his hand and sped to Dipper's swan.

Dipper hastily jumped off before the swan exploded. The pressure of the explosion made Bill let go of his swan. They both fell to the rubble of their own battle.

"Haha. We're so awesome, we don't look at explosions," Bill chuckled.

"That's because we can hardly turn our bodies around when we're falling to our deaths," Dipper laughed.

"I know right? Still is pretty awesome though!"

"Yeeaaahhh!"

When their bodies hit the ground, their souls were expelled out in a flash of blue. Dipper was again a floating ghost, and Bill, a one eyed triangle.

"Now I'm double dead," Dipper said, looking at his hands.

"That was fun!" Bill cartwheeled around the boy and tumbled to his feet once infront of him. "High-five!"

"What?" Dipper questioned. Bill rolled his eye, still joyous. "Don't be a killjoy, Pinetree!"

Dipper hesitated, then high-fived Bill with a smile on his face. "This is messed up," he confessed.

"I know! What's your point?" Bill joked. Just then, the moment was interrupted by a loud sound. It definitely came from the Mindscape. A portal appeared a few feet from the two.

"What the-?"

"Hold it, Kid," Bill commanded going towards it. Dipper got annoyed by the fact that _Bill Cipher,_ of all persons, was acting protective. "No way," He answered in a stubborn manner and went right beside Bill.

Bill snapped his fingers and the part infront of the portal ripped, showing a demon trying to hide in invisibility. The demon looked like a zombie, except larger and far more disfigured. It was black.

"Cipher," it hissed.

Bill made it implode, then explode, then disintegrate. Dipper shielded himself until it was over. "Whoa. What was that all about?" he asked Bill. Bill had an unreadable expression on. His eye bounced from Dipper to the portal.

Somehow, Dipper got the message that Bill _didn't _want to convey. Before the triangle got to tell Dipper an excuse he'd definitely buy and temporarily ditch him, the boy jumped in the portal.

"Wait, wait, NO!" he heard Bill scream after him as he fell into an abyss of black.

_Familiar, _he thought. In a few seconds, he saw a bright yellow light follow him.

"Bill. Nice of you to join me."

Suddenly, Dipper saw a flash of red fire, heard wails of anguish, smelt the pungence of rotting flesh, and felt hopelessness and despair. Then it all disappeared. Dipper rubbed his head, shaking. "What the..."

"A glimpse of hell. Because you disobeyed me," Bill said with a huff.

"Hey!" Dipper said. "You sent me to hell for one second because I did something you didn't tell me not to?"

"You know very well what I was thinking-" Bill froze. Dipper squinted at him at first, then got the message. Dipper laughed in shock. Bill looked at him with an eye tinged pink. The triangle then shapeshifted to his human form. He floated to Dipper to harmlessly push his head.

"Stop laughing," he commanded. Dipper's laughter made him float into Bill for support.

"I can read your mind! I can't believe it! I'm more powerful..."

"You are NOT more powerful! It won't ever happen again! That was only an accident because you distracted me!" Bill demanded. Dipper leaned on Bill, still laughing. "Whatever you say, Bill."

Much to Bill's dismay, Dipper hopped off him. "So this was the place you went off to a while back?" he asked. Human Bill shot Dipper a glare, then reclined. "Yeah. You could say that," he replied, sounding like his usual happy self.

"Specifically where?" Dipper inquired. He tried to copy Bill reclining in midair, but his head went too low. He ended up tumbling over. Bill floated over him. "You really want to know, huh, Kid?"

Dipper nodded, feeling a little threatened. Bill's hand conjured a blue flame from nowhere.

"Let's make a deal! I show you, you give me something I want."

"You can't make a deal like that! It isn't specific enough! Or persuasive in the slightest."

Bill beamed brightly, grabbed Dipper's arm and pulled him in a circle, rejoicing. "Yay! You _were _listening to Demonopoly! My Pinetree growing into a demon~"

"No way, Bill!" Dipper protested. Bill abruptly stopped spinning, making Dipper bump into his chest. "Let me just _get_ what I want," Bill said mischeviously. Dipper looked up at him with a questioning look, but was soon paralyzed.

Bill kissed him. Dipper stopped functioning completely, his thoughts utterly blank. Then after what seemed like eternity, Bill let go of him, a shit-eating grin on his face. "Payback!" he said, "For reading my thoughts. Now we can go!"

It took a while for Dipper to process. "W-what the hell, man?" Dipper stuttered. "Not okay! That's gross! What do you mean 'something you want'?"

Bill kept floating away. "You're _sooo_ slow, Pinetree!" he chuckled.

"_What?_"

"Just forget it! Comin' or what?"

The two went in silence through the dark void. In time, there were lights. Like stars, as if they were in outer space. Soon, they were close enough to some bright, but small planets. By small, the planets were a little taller than them. While Bill looked around a planet, Dipper was innerly panicking.

_Why did that just happen?_

_The first time I ever kiss anyone, it's in another universe with an immortal demon!_

_And with Bill Cipher?! _

_He was my childhood enemy! He possessed me and tried to destroy my uncle's mind and..._

_Why, just why?_

_ He's right. I better try to forget this._

_We're probably still enemies, erm, acquaintances? Friends?_

_What is our relationship? Oh no._

_Oh no no no no no._

_Please no..._

_"_Pinetree! I thought you wanted to see where I disappeared to?" Bill sang.

Dipper tried to act natural. "Yeah! I'm coming."

Dipper kept his distance from Bill and examined the planet. It was faded blue and had a black circle in the middle. "A black circle..." Dipper muttered. "A circle is the alchemic symbol for the sun, and black... Is this supposed to mean an eclipse? A black sun?"

Bill turned a deaf ear to Dipper's questions. "Yikes! Pests! Knew I've been gone too long," Bill exclaimed. Dipper peeked to see what Bill was seeing and there on another nearby planet was a flock of squirming demons. They fought amongst each other, trying to eat the planet that was colored pink. They couldn't seem to breach the solid crust. Dipper couldn't see its symbol yet.

Dipper jumped higher, as if adrenaline just rushed through him. "We got to fend them off!" he said. Bill waved him off. "Yeah we do, but not in _that _way. I can't just release a wave of energy and obliterate them all, even if I am that skilled."

Dipper wasn't listening. He floated above the demons, half-jumped and half-cannonballed into them and released a yellow wave of energy with a large radius.

"Or... maybe we can," Bill said, speeding towards Dipper. Dipper's mind power didn't obliterate much demons. The wave didn't reach a lot of other demons, and only injured most it hit. The ones closest to Dipper _were _turned into dust, though. The surviving demons started crawling like spiders towards him.

"Aahh!" Dipper screamed shortly as he got surrounded above and around by demons.

"Hold on there, Kiddo!" Bill landed beside him and produced an even stronger wave with a longer radius. It shone blue. Every demon hit by his wave got burned to ash. Unfortunately, there were more.

"Told you I was more powerful. I'm _way _better at keeping away the creepy crawlies."

"Is everything a challenge to you?" Dipper asked slowly, still a little stunned by the kiss. Bill drew out his top hat from nowhere and dashed towards the demons, shooting them like his hat was a cannon. The demons who were shot and all those around them caught fire.

Dipper raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing that's a 'yes'."

He noticed the demons above him almost reaching him. Dipper kneeled with his right arm outstretched. He channeled his power through his hand, and, at the last moment, A bright beam of yellow shot out of his hand and destroyed them all. It rained black goo. _Demon blood. Eugh._

Bill and Dipper worked together (or against each other?) to massacre all the demons flocking to the planet. For some reason, Dipper felt really inclined to protect the planet. There were a lot of demons appearing out of nowhere, but Dipper was okay with that. He had an eternity to fend them off anyway!

"Bill!" Dipper called after having an idea. He still felt awkward, but he put that aside. The planet was more important. Bill appeared beside him, smiling like a maniac as always. "Yeah, Kid?"

Dipper cursed under his breath when Bill faced him. It was too close.

"Uhh, wave of power. Let's do it in sync. In 3...2...**1**!"

A giant circle flashed blue and yellow and wiped out all the demons inside it (except Bill, of course.) The wave pushed Dipper backwards into the planet. The boy quickly got back on his feet and turned. He saw the planet's symbol. Bill had a _lot _of explaining to do.

It was a shooting star.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper Pines was back at home, reading his journal.

**_These creatures look interesting. Strong. Powerful._**

**_They will be mine now._**

**_I will claim them soon._**

He stopped on the page 'Bill Cipher' was written. Before he could rip it off, the doorbell rang.

"Hellooooo? You in there mom? Dad?" a voice shouted from outside the house.

Dipper ran to the door and gleefully opened it. "**_Mabel_**!" he said. Indeed, it was his twin sister standing before him. "Dipper? Why are you here?" she asked.

"**_I should ask you that! Isn't it too early for you to come home? I wasn't feeling well,_**" Dipper replied, letting her in. Mabel got in and collapsed on the couch.

"Same here," she answered. She sounded exhausted. "It felt like a bunch of spiders were chewing on my brain!"

Dipper felt worried. If Bill Cipher was guarding his mindscape, a bunch of demons were surely gnawing at Mabel's. Bill wanted revenge, and all those demons wanted power.

After all, Mabel _was _his power source.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note:

_So..._ two Dipper's. Confusing isn't it? Any questions, ask away!

And is this still rated K plus?


	7. Chapter 6

So its rated T now because I trust the judgement of a friendly viewer! You know who you are, dear fellow. Unrelated, did you guys watch the new episode, Northwest Mansion Mystery? The ending makes me so excited for March 9!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Truth or Dare

Okay, so Dipper probably shouldn't have trusted Bill. Not even for a second.

_It's a Shooting Star! This planet is Mabel's!_

Bill was keeping secrets, of course, but about the safety of his sister? That, he would NOT forgive. He wasn't too sure about the relation of his sister and the planet, but it seemed directly proportional. If it got hurt, there was a great possibility she could, in short. Every dimension- twisted- second with this triangle was a waste. Mabel needed him, even if there _was_ a new 'Dipper Pines'.

"Mabel!" he cried in a mix of panic and anger. The former was because of worry for his sister, and the latter was directed to Bill. Now he was planning on every way to abuse Bill, get information out of the guy, and force the demon to bring him back to reality. To his sister.

A loud explosion resounded followed by a black mob thickening.

_ Demons, _Dipper remembered. _Right. I guess revenge on Bill would have to wait._

He floated higher and faced the demons. Without warning, they turned into fast trails of smoke and flanked him. Dipper screamed in terror as they began to _eat _him. He was like air being sucked in by those hungry citizens of hell. At that moment, he had a feeling that after they fed on him, he would be literally nothing. After that would be no heaven, no hell, no rebirth, no purgatory or ghostly whatever. Just the end of his eternity.

A flash of red. A portal opened somewhere beside Dipper and swallowed all the black surrounding him. It closed, revealing Bill behind it. Instead of a blond, he was a ginger.

And yes, he _did_ look enraged.

Dipper fell, but was enveloped with a bright blue. It was Bill's energy carrying him.

The boy was breathing heavily, desperately gasping for all the parts of his soul that the demons ripped apart. For the first time in the Mindscape, he felt exhausted. He couldn't manage to speak well, so he flashed a thumbs up to Bill as a thankyou.

The ginger wasn't looking at him, though. Bill was back in the battlefield setting fire to the demons without his top hat this time. It looked extremely flashy, fast and violent.

_'Do you have any idea what I'm like when I'm mad?'_ Dipper recalled Bill saying. Extremely deadly was the answer.

Dipper shifted so that his back was facing the fighting scene and his front was facing the planet.

_ Well, Bill sure is furious. Wait, forgot I was supposed to be the angry one here. I'm mad at him._

After a while, his dizziness disappeared and he didn't need to gasp anymore. Although he refused to get up because he still felt tired. Within a few seconds, he felt Bill at his side.

"Get up, Pinetree," he said without the usual enthusiasm.

"I don't want to," Dipper replied stubbornly. Bill spun Dipper around with more force than necessary. Dipper saw the unamused expression on human Bill's face, and that instead of being completely yellow, he was completely red.

Dipper wasn't frightened. "You lied! You said Mabel didn't need me anymore! This planet has a Shooting Star on it. Tell me, WHY IS IT BEING ATTACKED BY DEMONS?"

"Lying is what demons do. You're welcome, by the way for me saving your sorry ass from extinction."

"Dangit, Bill! Just tell me what's going on with my sister!"

"You don't have a sister."

"Yes I do. _I'm _Dipper Pines- not anyone else. You lied!"

"Look, Kid, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

"Then go back to slaying those demons until you _are _in the mood, because this subject is not going to disappear until you bring me back to Mabel."

"No can do, Pinetree."

"I'm _Dipper-"_

**"You are ****MY PINETREE****!"**

Dipper rose to face the man that just shouted at him. His gaze caught the view over Bill's shoulder. It was empty. Not a single demon. "Where'd they..." he began.

"I destroyed them," Bill replied flatly, "for nearly sending you into complete nothingness."

Dipper made a frustrated sound. _Stop making it hard for me to stay mad at you! _he thought.

"Apparently, I can't. That's your problem," Bill told him. Dipper froze. Bill was again able to read his mind. Dipper tried to calm down so he could successfully rebuild the wall around his thoughts. He closed his eyes and counted to ten.

"Okay," he exhaled with a hint of annoyance. He opened his eyes to look at Bill who was still red.

"Let's start this over again. Thanks for saving me, and there's been a _bit _of a misunderstanding here. Can you _please_ tell me why there's a Shooting Star on this planet and why were those demons after it?" Dipper's words sounded a little forced. It was rather that than screaming, though, for it seemed to lead to nothing.

Bill examined Dipper at first, his eye narrowed in anger. Then he looked behind Dipper. That's where his eye stayed.

"Hey, what are you looking...at..." Dipper turned around to see millions of new demons swarming towards them. _Where do they even come from?_

"Brace yourself!" Dipper shouted as black smoke materialized into threatening beasts. Bill and Dipper crashed against them. They both made shields around themselves.

Bill made a wave of energy again. He started shouting something at them that wasn't in any language Dipper knew. What Dipper _did_ know was that, from the way Bill was bellowing, he was cursing as creative as possible.

Dipper put aside the mixed up emotions to battle the demons. It wasn't that hard once he got the hang of it. The only problem was the number of demons.

_Strategy, Strategy_, Dipper thought. _C'mon, Pine- I mean Dipper. Think of something._

He managed a glance at the planet. It hit him. All he needed to do was make a giant shield to keep the demons out. A shield with layers. That felt like it would take a lot of energy.

"I didn't," Dipper heard. "What?" the boy asked, vaporizing the demons surrounding him so he'd have time to look towards Bill. Bill didn't look red anymore. He didn't quite look yellow yet, though.

"I didn't lie about Shooting Star having her own 'Dipper'," He stated shortly. Dipper was skeptical.

"What did you lie about?" Dipper asked. He realized that having a conversation while fighting off demons was fun. He just didn't show it because he was supposed to be mad.

Bill started turning yellow again. "Rephrase the question," he laughed.

Dipper rolled his eyes. Because he did, he lost sight of his enemy for a second long enough for them to pounce on him. He punched them back, then Bill burned them. "Counts as my kill," The blond called.

Dipper grumbled. An idea popped up. "Bill, wanna play a game?"

"Is it Twenty Questions? I love that game! I keep asking 'Why?' until my playmate starts sobbing hysterically."

"I was going to say twenty questions, but now I change my mind." Dipper thought of a game, one that is not usually played by men for obvious reasons. "Umm, Truth or Dare?"

"Can we do the demonic version?"

"How's that?" Dipper asked.

"Hmmm, remember that TV show back in the Shack?"

"NO. We're not doing that."

"Your loss. Human truth or dare is _sooo _boring!"

Dipper thought of a very specific question with no possible loopholes. Sadly, it wasn't related to anything he needed to know, so he had to think of another. He remembered the force field he had to make for the planet. He could think of a question while working.

"Hey, Bill! Can you cover me here?" he requested. Bill dashed to him, shielding him from the demons. "I'll take that as a dare!" he said. "My turn!"

"What? No! It's still my turn. That was only a request!" protested Dipper.

"I dare you to masticate-"

"TRUTH! I PICK TRUTH!"

"Aww, you're no fun, Pinetree!"

As Bill came up with a question and fended off the demons, Dipper imagined a giant shield around the planet. It was transparent and rockhard. It had a door that only opened when his hat's pinetree was pressed on it. Just like that, the forcefield appeared around the planet, Bill, Dipper and some unfortunate demons who couldn't escape. Bill looked impressed.

"Haven't you ever not not not eaten anyone before? Besides a family member," Bill finally asked.

"Wha..ah..egh...Yes?"

"I burn you if it isn't the truth, right?"

"What?! Wait!" Dipper panicked. _So have I not not not not... four 'not's. So an odd number of 'not's is a negative and an even number is positive. So the question is if I've eaten anyone before._

"No, I haven't eaten anyone before! And what do you mean besides a family member? Is it normal for you to eat a family member?" Dipper replied.

Bill started destroying the demons in the shield. "Well, I ate my sister. Partly. It didn't taste as well as my dad. But you didn't eat anyone? Not even taste?"

"Besides my family members? Nope," Dipper lied. He suddenly remembered something that happened three summers ago...

"Reminding you of the fires of hell I can conjure," Bill snapped, making another demon combust.

"Alright! I may have tasted a certain Spanish fish...man," Dipper added, his face tinged pink.

"I do not mean that kind of taste," Bill stated grimmly.

"My turn! Why is this planet with a Shooting Star on it being attacked by demons?" Dipper quickly asked.

"I'll answer if you pick dare."

"Fine, I will," he promised with irritation. Bill rejoiced and danced. While destroying demons. Dipper had to remind him of the question.

"Oh yeah, that," Bill rubbed his humane chin. "See, Kid, it's a Shooting Star, so it obviously belongs to Shooting Star, genius!"

"I knew that!" Dipper growled in annoyance. "I meant why are they _attacking_ _Mabel's_ _Symbol_?"

"Haha! You knew that, huh? Tell me, from all the encounters I had with you, who always seems to foil my plans?"

Dipper made another force field larger than the last. It took more energy from him, and attention. "I'm sorry, what? Can you repeat?"

Bill rolled his eye. "You know what, let me tell _you_. I, a being of pure energy witg no weakness, get my plans foiled a number of times by- bumbombumbombbumburrrrrraaa!- your sister."

Dipper gaped. _Seriously? More I think of it... she did get rid of the combination code... and got Bill out my body...and-_

_"_And you help, but it's mainly her," Bill unknowingly interrupted. Bill knocked Dipper's head on the door of the shield. It opened and got them outside.

"Okay. Go on," Dipper said while fighting off a new wave of demons. Bill continued.

"Why is it that that girl always seems to foil my plans? Bacause- and I hate to admit this- she has more power than me. Weird right? One reason it doesn't show is that I know how to _use _my tremendous amount of power."

"Wha?" gagged Dipper. Bill made a shrill shushing noise. "Rude. I'm not done yet."

"And that's why all the demons want her. She's a battery! Has power levels to match a nuclear core- like what a star has. Not only demons get attracted to her. Also gnomes, mermaids, little white haired manbaby with an amulet for telekinesis. This planet is her, uh, soul, spark, mindscape, whatever you wanna call it. We done? Is it my turn?"

"No. If she was _that _powerful, why can the demons even get near her planet?"

"Gee, Pinetree, some overanalyzer you are! I'm gonna make your dare really hard."

Dipper groaned. He decided to make another boundary whilst Bill was explaining.

"Kay, so when you were alive,the 'you and Shooting Star' duo was called 'Mystery twins', right? Well in the Mindscape, it's called something different. It's called 'Christmas Tree'."

"Christmas tree?" Dipper repeated in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Hey, I didn't coin the term. That was Azazel. But it's a Pinetree and a Shooting Star. It makes sense."

Dipper sighed and told him to go on.

"Well, if she's the powerful one, there's surprisingly something you're good at too."

"What do you mean 'surprisingly'!"

"You're better than her with the mind. Logic, and Mindscape manipulating and blah. You get the gist. Don't wanna get your head too big.

One reason I still am better than her, actually, is that I'm better at you in mindy stuff, so I'm _way_ better than her. Anyway, if she is the queen of the real plane, you're the... whatever... of the Mindscape. All your fifteen years, you've been unconsciously protecting her Mindscape from all the creepy crawlies. Now with you dead and hangin' with me, Shooting Star is left vulnerable. Way to go, Pinetree!"

"Hey, you said she didn't need me anymore!"

Dipper made five force fields while listening to Bill. It was tiring, but he was getting better at it. He even got to pay attention to all Bill's words. Back to what Bill was saying, though, he was pissed that Bill was blaming him for Mabel's vulnerable mind.

"I said she already had a _Dipper_, not a Pinetree."

"That's it. I'm fed up with this. Dangit Bill- send me back to the real world!"

Bill laughed and floated around. "Gotta catch me!"

Dipper destroyed demons while shooting at Bill. "No use, Kiddo! You gotta trap me!" Bill called. The boy attempted to shoot him. All shots were in vain, so he took Bill's advice.

He made the next shield for the planet as fast as he could to keep Bill in.

Bill escaped. He shot at Dipper, who dodged right in time. In truth, Dipper was more annoyed than angry. He wanted to beat Bill. This time, he did two things at the same time. He shot at Bill while making the shield. Bill didn't seem to notice the shield closing around him slowly. He did too late and got trapped in.

Dipper looked at Bill triumphantly. He expected Bill to whine, but the guy had an extra-smug look on his face. "So easy to control, Pinetree. Let me out now."

"No! I need to get back to Mabel-"

Bill let out a loud laugh, tumbling backwards. "Oh Luce! It's hilarious how stupid you are! She doesn't need you anymore!"

Dipper was bemused. _You just said that she was vulnerable! She needs a Pinetree!_

Bill was messing with him big time. "You said-"

"I said! Past tense! That was before, but now, you already protected her! You're done with your part," Bill explained in an amused tone.

"Make sense for once, will you?"

"Let me out," Bill chuckled. At first, Dipper hesitated, but curiosity got the better of him. Bill _was _the all seeing eye. He knew lots of things, and Dipper wasn't one to refuse knowledge. Dipper pressed the pinetree of his trucker hat to the shield door, and it let Bill out.

Bill immediately grabbed Dippers head and made him look at the planet.

"Look at all the boundaries you've made! Who's vulnerable now? No demon's ever getting through this!"

Dipper stared at his own handiwork. He hadn't realized he made that much.

"Nine shields!" Dipper held his head in awe at what he's done.

"Ten." Bill added another shield in just a second. Now it seemed unimpregnable.

"It looks really resplendent," Dipper commented.

"That's 'cause she's a _Shooting_ _Star_, Kid. Weren't you listening?"

Dipper managed a smile. Bill continued talking.

"Dipper is protecting her in the real plane, and Pinetree shielded her in the Mindscape. Get it? _You _did this. You are Pinetree. You're not Dipper anymore. It wasn't you protecting her in the real plane, it was Dipper. I advise you not to confuse it. You can't claim deeds that aren't yours, Pinetree.

Besides! Fighting demons and shielding a whole planet nine times seems like one epic deed, doesn't it?"

Bill looked to the remaining demons who were too stupid to run away. He got a giant jar and started chasing the demons, then shooting them in the jar like basketballs.

Dipper stared at the man. Bill was right. It felt that Dipper had to get used to thinking that. It seems that the guy wasn't pure deception after all. Dipper fully accepted who he really was now. Dipper closed his eyes.

And Pinetree opened them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Kid! So about the dare..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note:

Weird, huh? I'm sorry I'm so late with this! School work and Lenten Season stuff. We had a convention... anyway, I hope you liked the chapter!


	8. Chapter 7

Authors note:

I'm sorry this is kinda late. Hope you all like it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Against Your Will

"_**Is it done yet?"**_

The gnome winced at Dipper's hard tone. Was the kid _this _dark before? Jeff surely didn't recall.

"No! How can it be? Do you know how long it takes to capture Gremloblins?" he complained.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "I captured one when I was twelve. Just me," he so humbly informed. _This kid needs a life! Doubt he ever tried flirting with girls before, _Jeff thought.

"_**I heard that.**_" Dipper shouted, his voice echoing in a supernatural way. The other gnomes cowered behind the trees and bushes. Jeff gulped.

"_**Mind what you think and say, gnome. One wrong word, I will activate the spell I cast upon this forest. Your homes will burn for forty days and forty nights. You will regret you ever disobeyed me.**_"

Dipper's voice sent chills down the gnomes' spines. It was as if a draft swept their souls away along with any energy their bodies had left. "Y- yes Sir!" Jeff stuttered.

The boy glared at him. Jeff was frozen in place. "The army will be prepared soon! We promise!" he whimpered. The other gnomes gave nods and murmurs of agreement.

Dipper eyed them. A second passed, but it felt like an eternity. He shouted something in Latin, and the area behind him cracked. He went into the hole. The last the gnomes saw of him was his bloodred hoodie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dipper landed in his room from the cieling. He hit the floor with a loud '_WHAM!' _He cursed in pain. "Dipper?" he heard from the other side of the door. "_**I'm alright, Mabel,**_" he croaked.

Practicing that 'Gateway' spell should be on his to-do list before he revisits Gravity Falls. He wouldn't want his army thinking that he was a wimp. **_Dang these noodle arms!_**

Mabel opened the door. "Whoa, Dipper. What happened to you?" she asked, amused.

"**_Did you pick the lock? How'd you open the door?_**"

Mabel gasped. "Dipper! Are you accusing me of something? I would like you to know that illegally picking locks is below me! _I, _of all people, am not that type of girl!" she scolded. Dipper sat up looking ashamed. "**_Sorry..."_**

Mabel smiled and helped him up. "Ts'alright, brobro. I got in because I stole your President's Key. It really does work on every door in America!"

"**_What?_**" Dipper shoved her. "**_Give it back!_**" he demanded, acting completely like the past Dipper would have.

Mabel laughed, jingling the key. "Never!" She ran out of the room, making Dipper chase her.

"**_Mabel!_**"

The girl ran into her room and shut the door. Dipper hastily opened it. "Mabel, where are you?" he called. He heard her girly giggling. Beyond the pink bed and the posters of attractive young men was Mabel. She was out the window. "Over here, boys!"

"_**Mabel!**__"_

"_Bel!"_

Two voices called worriedly in unison. Dipper was surprised to see Vincent come out of the closet.

"_**You**_!" he shouted at Vincent, who glared back at him.

"Shushers! None of that!" Mabel threw a magazine at them.

Dipper asked her, "**_Mabel, what's this about? Why is he here? And why on earth did he just come out of your closet?_**"

"Boys, you don't think I notice you two always at each others necks? Now it's no good having my two favorite guys fighting like roosters. You should be best friends! Now I'm not letting you leave that room until you warm up to each othe-"

"**_IN YOUR DREAMS!_**" shouted Dipper. He sped to the room door and pushed with all his might, but surprisingly, it was pushing back. "**_What?_**" he gasped.

"There was a rubber wall placed on the other side of that door as soon as you got in. Punch it and it'll punch you back. Resistance is futile!"

"Where'd you even get a rubber wall?" Vincent asked.

Mabel looked to the side, laughing. "Oh I had a friend's help."

Immediately, a muffled voice shouted from out the door. "I HAPPENED TO BE PASSING BY WITH MY DADDY'S WORKERS AND A RUBBER WALL," it said.

"**_Wait, Pacifica?_**" Dipper asked in disbelief.

The voice laughed. "Hello, Dipper!"

"**_Pacifica, get me out of here_**!"

"Alright. After I go shopping with Mabel."

_**Oh no. But it takes forever for girls to go shopping!**_

"_**PACIFICA!**_" he shouted, hitting the door.

"Sorry Dipper! Come on, boys." she said to her father's workers. Dipper heard a lot of footfalls going down the stairs. He looked at Mabel.

"Me and Dipper are great friends, see?" Vincent told Mabel and put his arm around Dipper.

If scowls could kill, Dipper would've been a mass murderer. "And I kinda need to answer nature's call right now..." Vincent continued.

Mabel got in, took her grappling hook, shot it at their neighbor's house, and left.

"TOO BAD FOR YOU TWO!" she shouted as she swung towards the other house. Dipper saw her land on the sidewalk right after she hit the wall.

He growled and pushed Vincent away. "T'was worth a shot," the older teen sighed.

Dipper sat down. He was thinking of all the spells he could use to leave the place. Gateway, Flight, Destruction, Kill-the-annoying-dude-in-the-room. And then Dipper caught sight of something. On the corner of the cieling, there was a blinking light belonging to a camera. A CCTV camera. From all the spells he knew, he did not know how to alter camera footage.

He cursed. Mabel was watching them, and if Dipper did something unnatural, she would start to suspect. She'd notice something was wrong, and Dipper could do nothing to ease her memories. She was too powerful.

What was left to be done? "_**Let's get this over with**_" he begrudgingly said. Vincent looked at him and snorted. "Seriously? Fat chance. I'm going to sleep."

"**_It's the only way. And when Mabel says she's gonna keep us here until we're friends, she means it._**" he explained.

"Let's just pretend we're friends, alright? I really feel drowsy..."

"_**There's a CCTV in this room.**_"

Vincent stiffened. "With microphones?"

Dipper scanned the room, and unfortunately, "_**Yes. With microphones.**_"

Vincent swore. He then squatted down to Dipper's level. "We got to make this convincing, because I'm pretty sure she _isn't _going to stop until she thinks she got what she wants."

"**_Don't have to give me acting lessons, _****Buddy,**" said Dipper, who was impersonating the ghost of Pinetree for more than a month already. Vincent rolled his eyes. _**If those two were watching right now, they'd be giggling their asses off, **_Dipper thought. Not only did they have to convince Mabel, but Pacifica too.

"We start kinda mean to each other, then get all nice and casual, then, when we get out of here, we never speak of this again. Got it?"

Dipper shot him a last glare before the act.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bedazzled laptop was at full volume, blaring out all of their whispers. Mabel watched it in a restaurant. Pacifica arrived at her table with two smoothies. "Who wants diabetes?" She held up the plastic cups with a smile. Mabel beamingly jumped. "Yay!" she celebrated. Pacifica sat beside Mabel to look at the laptop.

She sighed as the Dipper and Vincent on the screen argued. "Boys will be boys," she said.

"Where's the silly straws?" Mabel asked her. Pacifica looked at her with a hint of surprise. "They're all out," she stated. Mabel's happy face slowly morphed into one with the expression of horror. "What? They can't be out! Pacifica, do something!"

Pacifica obediently took out a walkie-talkie. She pressed a button at its side.

"Boys," she spoke urgently, "This is Pacifica Northwest. There is an emergency."

Static was heard when she let go of the button. "_What seems to be the problem, ma'am?_" a man's voice said. "We are in need of silly straws," Pacifica replied.

"_Turn your GPS tracker on. We'll find you and bring these silly straws to you ASAP._"

"Good. It's already on. Oh, and Servant?"

"_Yes, ma'am?"_

_"_Hurry," she said sternly. There was a last static followed by silence.

Pacifica pocketed the device and looked at her friend. "They're on their way," she said assuringly. Mabel still looked unhappy. She looked back to the screen.

Her boyfriend and brother were good actors. In fact, that was their problem. They were so good at acting, they were overacting. It looked less like the Vincent and Dipper she knew and more like a Drama TV show. It was so obvious.

"So..." Pacifica started. "Notice anything... different...about Dipper?" she asked, taking a small sip from her smoothie. Mabel examined the screen closely. "Yeah, why?"

"I don't mean in the footage, I mean generally."

Mabel looked at her smoothie, thinking of slurping it clean, but the absence of a silly straw discouraged her. "Well, he's started to wear hoodies and take more baths-You're right! Something _is_ different! Dipper doesn't take baths _that _often! He could be trying to impress someone. Do you think he's..."

Mabel leaned in closer. "In love?" she whispered. Pacifica choked. She gave Mabel a look that said she thought Dipper was far from 'in love'. Mabel failed to notice.

"Do you think that's why he's always angry at Vin? He must be jealous that I, his own twin, can be happy with who I love, but he can't! He's completely miserable! Why haven't I seen this before? We should get working! There's much matchmaking to be done! Even a nerd like Dipper deserves to be with the girl he loves."

Mabel was already standing on her seat. Pacifica was choking the whole time. "Mabel," she managed.

"Or boy," Mabel added to her rambling. Pacifica did a spit-take. Mabel sat back down to pat her friend's back. "Okay, you're right. Dipper is probably not gay."

"Not that!" Pacifica cried. "I mean ever since you guys came back from the..."

She trailed away. She saw the scene on the laptop go hazy. It flashed red with a yellow triangle at the center. Bill Cipher stared at her threateningly, making her throat go dry. The laptop screen went back to normal.

"Pacifica?" Mabel called her attention. Mabel was looking at her the whole time, so she didn't see Bill. No one saw Bill other than Pacifica. She swallowed. "I'm kidding. Dipper's in love," she lied.

"KNEW IT!" Mabel rejoiced. Pacifica zoned out. She utterly forgot about her side of the contract.

"Hey, what show is that?" a random stranger impudently interrupted. He had blonde hair, an eyepatch and a high voice. "Looks interesting," he commented. The two girls stared at him in surprise for a few seconds. Finally, Mabel answered.

"Oh, it's not a show. It's my two people locked in my room right now. Hi, my name's Mabel, by the way," she introduced, leaning towards the guy.

"I like your ideas, Kid! And your enthusiasm about locking two reckless boys in the same room for a considerable amount of time! May I watch?" he laughed.

Mabel scooched to her left. "Sure! You can stay right between me and my friend here. Say 'hi', Pacifica."

Pacifica boredly waved at the stranger. The blonde nodded then leaned on the backrest of their chairs. "Nah. I'm okay just standing."

They watched what Dipper and Vincent were doing.

"_**So, why were you in the closet?**_" Dipper asked.

"Because Mabel and I were playing Hide and Seek. She suggested it," The other boy answered.

Mabel looked back at the stranger. "Nice eyepatch! I don't see you around here often. What's your name, gorgeous?" she asked him. Pacifica elbowed her. "Mabel, you already have a boyfriend!"

"I do?"

The stranger laughed again. "It's alright! I have one too! Kind of a handful if you ask me."

The girls froze. "You do?" Mabel asked, shocked. It was obvious what she was thinking.

"Whelp, I better start goin' now before this place gets sabotaged. I was only here to check if Blondie kept her promise," he said, heading for the door.

Pacifica's blood ran cold. She recalled where she heard his voice before. As the stranger left, he sung 'Oh Christmas Tree', except it sounded quite different. A few seconds later, the place got destroyed.

Men burst in through the windows and through the doors. "_Hup hup hup hup hup hup"_

Mabel screamed. "What's happening?" Pacifica took her friends wrist protectively. "Whats going on," she demanded.

One of the men approached her. "Miss! We've got the silly straws!" he stated.

Mabel's terrified face morphed into one with heavenly joy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vincent and Dipper hugged, ending their act. They were now 'friends'. They waited for something to happen. "We're friends now!" Vincent said.

The awaited sound of an opening door did not come. They let go of each other.

"_**Do you think they missed that part?**_"

"I hope not! Does that mean we have to do it again? I'd rather die than hug you!" Vincent whispered.

"_**Feeling's mutual,**_" Dipper replied. He thought once more of jumping out the window, but that would worry Mabel. It might also force him into unconciousness. Bill would find him.

"Dippin' sauce, I'm getting hungry. Help me get out of here."

"_**Don't call me that.**_"

"I'm not sure about you, but I'm starving! Soon you would be too!"

"_**I won't.**_"

"Right. Jump out the window, will ya'? Then get a ladder or something..."

"_**You jump out the window. You're the one who's weak and hungry.**_"

"Dipdip, don't you dare cross me. You won't like it."

"_**Wrong. I'm pretty sure I **_**would **_**like to see you all beat up and begging for mercy.**_"

The next hour was filled with immature arguing that lead to physical harm. That included wrestling and trying to push each other out the window.

"This is your fault we're stuck here!" Vincent shoved Dipper towards the window.

"_**My fault? I wasn't the one hiding in the closet like an eight year old!**_" He shoved Vincent back. Right before that resulted into another hour of brawling, a grappling hook shot through the window.

It hooked itself beneath the window frame, but it hit Dipper at the back of his head first. He yelped in pain and collapsed on the floor.

A swishing sound was heard, then Mabel appeared out the window. "Hey, boys!"

She stepped in and looked around. "Where's Dipper?" Her eyes fell on the person curled up in a ball. He wasn't moving. "Ohhhh." Mabel slapped her head, chuckling. "My bad! Silly... Like straws!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I feel so relaxed. It's as if I were floating. **_**_THIS IS BAD_**

**_BadBadBadBadBadBadBadBadBadBad!_**

**_This is the Mindscape! He's found me now._**

**_THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM THE ALL SEEING EYE!_**

**_Runrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrunrurunrunrun_**

**_WHERE IS HE?_**

Dipper tried to flee, but it was no use. He was numb. At the corner of his sight, he saw a figure. It was a human figure.

He turned to face a doppelgänger. His doppelgänger. Standing in front of him was not Bill.

It was Pinetree.


End file.
